Legado de los peleadores
by dragon oscuro
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano, una terrible fuera ha sometido a la Tierra, asesinando a los peleadores, incluyendo a Dan Kuso, la humanidad se ha visto esclavisada y llena de terror, su ultima esperanza, son los herederos de los peleadores, los hijos de los peleadores
1. Un legado

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, nuevamente será de Bakugan, espero me vaya tan bien como hasta ahora, debo aclarar dos cosas antes de comenzar con el primer capítulo, bueno, de hecho, son tres:_

_Primero, este fic también será corto, no se cuantos capítulos sean, pero será corto, sin embargo, los compensare con Amenaza Predacon y Power Rangers Infinito._

_Segundo, el fic esta basado en la película los próximos vengadores, héroes del mañana._

_Tercero, los OC aparecerán en algunos capítulos más adelante, para que sean pacientes._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Un legado.**

En una habitación, seis niños se encontraban acostados en sus respectivas camas, 4 no tendrían más de 6 años, mientras que dos apenas tendrían 3 meses, eran 4 niñas y dos niños, 3 niñas de 6, una de 3 meses, un niño de 6 y el otro de 3 meses.

-Cuéntanoslo de nuevo-pidió una de las niñas al único adulto presente, el cual estaba terminando de alimentar a los más pequeños-por favor-.

-Esta bien-dijo el hombre sonriendo-una vez más y luego a dormir….-.

_Y llego el día en que los peleadores más poderosos del universo, se unieron para combatir al mal: el amo del fuego, la vestal de la tierra, el maestro oscuro, el ninja del viento, la princesa de la luz, el vestal de las sombras y el genio del agua._

_Junto con sus bakugan: el dragón pyrus, el gigante subterra, el dragón darkus, el maestro ventus, el caballero haos, el guerrero darkus y el elfo aquos._

_Enfrentaron a las amenazas más grandes que el universo había visto, desde bakugan malignos hasta conquistadores despiadados y amos del mal, los peleadores los derrotaron a todos y años después, cuando por fin hubo paz en el universo, pudieron dedicarse a sus propias vidas._

_El amo del fuego y la vestal de la tierra se enamoraron, al igual que el ninja del viento y la princesa de la luz, el maestro oscuro encontró a su maestra agua, el vestal de las sombras conoció a una peleadora de la Tierra y el genio del agua encontró a su compañera en una brillante científica._

_Y uno por uno, fueron naciendo los hijos de los peleadores, niños y niñas que algún día mantendrían vivo el legado de sus padres con orgullo, pero entonces un nuevo mal surgió, una villana llamada Eve._

_Eve quería nada menos que el dominio absoluto de todo, de inmediato, los peleadores acudieron a detenerla…por desgracia, su derrota fue inevitable, Eve se alzo victoriosa y sometió al mundo, pero antes de sucumbir, los peleadores enviaron a sus hijos a un sitio donde estarían seguros, lejos de las manos de Eve, para que algún día pudieran regresa y se convirtieran en una esperanza para el futuro._

Cuando el hombre termino la historia, los niños ya estaban profundamente dormidos, con sumo cuidado abandono la habitación, mientras miraba a los pequeños que había estado criando desde que los eventos de esa historia ocurrieran.

**10 años después…**

En una arena de batalla bakugan, 3 jóvenes de 16 años y dos niños de 10, se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla bakugan.

La niña de 10 años respondía al nombre de Emily Kuso, siendo la hija menor del gran Dan Kuso y de Mira Clay, su cabello era naranja y sus ojos azules, como los de su madre, aunque tenía un carácter muy parecido al de su padre, su bakugan era Xena Subterra, un bakugan del tipo femenino, su piel era color carne, tenía cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda, como vestimenta guantes, una blusa, falda y botas, como armas, una filosa espada, su nivel era de 1100G.

La primera de las niñas de 16 años respondía al nombre de Anna Clay, hija de Keith Clay y Mylene Farrow, como su padre, decidió teñir su corto cabello de rubio, llevaba una pañoleta sobre su cabeza, vestía un vestido negro, con sandalias y pulseras en sus manos, su bakugan era Black Dranzer Darkus (Nota: para este bakugan imagínense a BlackWarGreymon, solo que completamente negro y con ojos rojos, aunque con algunos detalles rojos en su armadura), su nivel era de 1100G.

La segunda era Akari Kazami, hija de Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen, su cabello era azul y largo, llegándole a la espalda, llevaba un chaleco como el que su padre usaba en Nueva Vestroia, solo que blanco con botones plateados y botas blancas, así como guantes blancos, su bakugan era Bio Mage Haos, como Xena, era un bakugan femenino, solo que esta llevaba una armadura de caballero, su piel era grisácea clara, sus ojos azules y en su caso se podía ver un cabello rubio, llevaba como armas un escudo y una lanza, su nivel era de 1100G.

El chico de 16 años era Yoh Kazami, hijo de Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen, hermano gemelo de Akari, tenía la misma expresión que su padre, así como sus ojos y un peinado parecido al suyo, llevaba un traje que consistía en una playera sin mangas y shorts verdes, con líneas blancas y sandalias, su bakugan era Hurricane Ventus, un bakugan muy parecido a Taylean, solo que tenía dos ojos amarillos, su cuerpo era más delgado, lo que le daba más velocidad y su boca estaba cubierta por una mascara, su casco tenía la forma de un halcón, su nivel era de 1100G.

El chico de 10 años era Hiroki Marukura, hijo de Marucho Marukura, su cabello era negro, como el de su madre, aunque tenía los mismos ojos de Marucho y vestía como su padre durante la batalla con Naga, su bakugan era Freezeroid Aquos, un bakugan cuyo rostro recordaba a Elfin, pero tenía un sombrero y toga de hechicero, su cabello era rubio y corto, su nivel de poder era de 1100G.

Eran hombres vs mujeres, y aunque las mujeres eran mayoría, los chicos no se daban por vencidos, aunque debido a la superioridad numérica, fueron derrotados.

-No puede ser, nos vencieron de nuevo-dijo Hiroki.

-Eso se debe a que éramos mayoría-dijo Akari riéndose.

-O tal vez porque seamos mejores peleadores que ustedes-dijo Anna, quien había heredado la misma expresión fría de su madre.

-Tienes razón Anna-dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado Yoh, no porque seas mi novio me tienes que dar la razón todo el tiempo-.

-Lo que digas-.

-Los humanos son seres muy extraños-dijo Black Dranzer.

-Cierto-dijo Bio Mage, mientras Xena se reía.

-Por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde esta Mia? Se supone que debía ayudarnos en la batalla-dijo Hiroki molesto y todos miraron a Emily.

-No lo se, el que sea mi hermana no quiere decir que siempre se donde esta, además, ya saben que a ella no le gusta mucho pelear con bakugan artificiales-.

-Eso es cierto, Mia es la única que no tiene un bakugan real-dijo Yoh-eso debe molestarle-.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella ¿no crees Emily?-pregunto Xena.

-Supongo que si-dijo Emily-pero no sabemos donde esta-.

-Yo la vi dirigirse a donde están los monumentos-dijo Freezeroid y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Los monumentos no eran sin más, estatuas de los peleadores que habían muerto hacía tiempo y tal como Freezeroid dijo, la última integrante de su equipo estaba allí.

Mia Kuso, de 16 años, hija mayor de Dan Kuso y Mira Clay, hermana mayor de Emily, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos, como los de Emily, eran los mismo que los de su madre, llevaba un chaleco rojo, con una camisa negra y pantalones rojos, junto con zapatos azules y aunque podía ser tan impulsiva como su padre, también era una chica muy dura y seca, ya que como Yoh dijo, ella no tenía un compañero bakugan.

-¡Mia!-grito Emily al divisar a su hermana, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Hiroki se le adelanto.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo, se supone que nos ayudarías en la batalla y al no presentarte, nos hicieron papilla-.

-¿Qué caso tiene?-dijo Mia sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Anna.

-Quiero decir, que no tiene importancia hacer algo, me perdí de una batalla ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, no me necesitaban, no tengo bakugan ¿recuerdan?-.

-Pero podía usar los virtuales-dijo Yoh.

-No me interesa-dijo Mia-¿Qué no lo ven? Vivimos en un domo gigante, sin poder salir al mundo real, no sabemos mucho de nuestros padres, más que están muerto, así que díganme ¿Por qué debería preocuparme llegar tarde a un estúpida batalla bakugan por diversión?-.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera-dijo Akari.

-No me importa lo que crean-.

-Suficiente Mia-dijo una voz, que sonaba mucho más madura, al voltear se toparon con un hombre rubio, usando lentes rojos y con ropas azules, al verlo, Hiroki se lanzo hacia él.

-¡Papá!-.

-Marucho…..lo siento, no queríamos….-comenzó Yoh, pero Marucho le pidió que no dijera nada.

-Mia, no tienes que ser tan dura con tus amigos, vayan a sus habitaciones-ordeno y uno por uno, los chicos se retiraron, pero antes de que Mia se fuera-espera, Mia, se que te sientes frustrada al estar en el domo encerrada, pero deben entender que es por su propio bien, también se que te sientes mal por no tener a tus padres….-.

-Al grano-.

-Solo quiero que sepas que, aunque Hiroki sea mi hijo, todos lo son para mí y si necesitas hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo-.

-Gracias por tus palabras Marucho, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres mi padre-dijo Mia finalizando la conversación, para luego retirarse y dejar a Marucho sumamente triste.

En su habitación, Mia miraba la única foto que quedaba de su familia, cuando su hermana acababa de nacer, en esa foto, podía ver a sus padres, aunque trataba de aparentar ser una chica dura, Mia realmente echaba en falta tener una madre y un padre, estaba segura que sus amigos se sentían igual, aunque Hiroki aun contaba con su padre.

Era cierto que Marucho los había criado y cuidado, pero no era lo mismo, Mia extrañaba a sus padres, apenas los recordaba y Emily era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlos, por si fuera poco, era la única en todo ese domo, además de Marucho, que no tenía un compañero bakugan real, sus amigos si y podía ver que con ellos podían hablar, eso era algo que ella necesitaba, llorando como si fuera una bebe, acabo por dormirse.

**Unas horas más tarde…..**

En sus sueños, Mia escuchaba que alguien la llamaba y poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, para encontrarse con todos sus amigos y su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto tallándose un ojo.

-Hemos venido por ti, Hiroki finalmente podrá meternos al laboratorio de Marucho-explico Emily y Mia abrió los ojos sumamente impresionada.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las estatuas, ya que sabían perfectamente que ahí estaba la entrada al laboratorio de Marucho, un lugar que había estado prohibido para ellos.

-No creo que debamos hacer esto-dijo Yoh.

-No seas tan gallina hermano-dijo Akari-además, no me digas que no sientes curiosidad por ver que hace Marucho en su laboratorio-.

-Bueno….-Yoh no supo que responder, pero Hurricane lo hizo por él.

-Si Marucho nos atrapa estaremos en problemas-.

-Hurricane tiene razón, Akari-dijo Bio Mage.

-¿Dónde esta su espíritu aventurero?-pregunto Freezeroid.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a la pregunta de Freezeroid, Hiroki ya había encontrado la entrada y tras teclear un código, la entrada se revelo ante ellos.

-Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás-dijo Black Dranzer.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Xena.

Uno por unos, los chicos y sus bakugan comenzaron a bajar al laboratorio, aunque todo era nuevo para ellos, ya que nunca habían entrado al laboratorio del domo.

-Este lugar es inmenso-dijo Freezeroid, mientras caminaban por un puente-me pregunto que hará….-Freezeroid no pudo continuar, porque choco contra algo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Akari.

-Di más bien cosas-dijo Anna, ya que había un total de 6.

-Parecen bakugan, solo que son mecánicos-dijo Emily tras verlos unos segundos-pero hay algo familiar en ellos.

-¡Son los de la historia!-grito Hiroki-ya saben, esa que nos contaba mi padre, ese de allá es Infinity Helios, el bakugan de tu padre Anna-la chica se acerco y efectivamente, se trataba de una copia mecánica de Helios.

-Que extraño-.

-Y ese de allá-dijo Hiroki-es Magma Wilda Subterra, el bakugan de la mamá de Mia y Emily-la pequeña se acerco para ver al bakugan, mientras Mia mantenía distancia.

-¿Este es el bakugan de mamá?-le pregunto a Mia, quien simplemente asintió.

-Este es el bakugan de mi papá, Minks Elfin Aquos-continúo Hiroki-y esos de allá son los de los padres de Yoh y Akari, Master Ingram Ventus y Aranaut Haos-.

Los dos hermanos miraron las versiones mecánicas de los bakugan de sus padres, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Yoh.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Akari.

-Porque Marucho tiene estas replicas robóticas de los bakugan de nuestros padres-.

-Oigan, miren esto-dijo Hiroki-este es el bakugan de Ace Grift, Nocturno Percival Darkus-.

-¿Ace Grift? ¿No era otro Vestal?-pregunto Mia.

-Si, un chico que según Marucho estaba interesado en tu madre, Mia-dijo Anna-pero luego se le paso-.

-No se que pensar de esto-dijo Hiroki-me parece increíble, pero al mismo tiempo me asusta y me preocupa-.

-No eres el único-dijo Emily.

-Cuando dejen de estar asustados podrán notar una cosa-dijo Anna atrayendo la atención de todos-¿no notan que falta algo?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Akari, siendo Mia la primera en notarlo.

-El bakugan de mi padre, Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus, no esta-.

-Exacto, no hay una versión mecánica de ese bakugan-.

-¿Mi padre creo versiones de todos los demás bakugan y no de él? Que extraño-.

-Lo es tanto si lo analizas bien-dijo Hurricane-según la historia, Drago era un bakugan que no toleraba a los bakugan mecánicos, tal vez era su modo de honrarlo-.

-Pero ¿Por qué construyo a los otros bakugan mecánicos?-pregunto Xena.

-Tal vez por una razón muy poderosa-dijo Freezeroid.

-¿Qué razón sería esa?-pregunto Black Dranzer.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón-opino Bio Mage.

-Tal vez papá quiere que los usemos como Mechtogan-dijo Hiroki.

-Lo dudo, no creo que sea para eso-dijo Anna.

-Lo más seguro-comenzó Mia-es que tenga que ver con….Eve-apenas dijo eso, los ojos del Helios mecánico comenzaron a brillar, señal de que estaba activado.

-Metal Infinity Helios Darkus activado, todos los sistemas funcionando, misión: eliminar sistema de inteligencia artificial conocido como Eve-Metal Helios comenzó a moverse, para luego mirar a los otros bakugan mecánicos-¡Bakugan mecánicos activados!-y uno por uno comenzaron a activarse.

-Metal Magma Wilda Subterra activado-.

-Master Ingram Ventus activado-.

-Aranaut Haos activado-.

-Nocturno Percival Darkus activado-.

-Minks Elfin Aquos activada-.

Los 6 bakugan mecánicos comenzaron a caminar hacia un hangar, mientras los chicos solo observaban impactados lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Anna.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Mia?-pregunto Emily.

-No lo se ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse por favor, no se vayan!-gritaba Mia, pero los bakugan mecánicos simplemente la ignoraban, dirigiéndose hacia su hangar para emprender el vuelo-¡No, por favor!-.

-Mi papá se va a molestar-dijo Hiroki.

-Pues salgamos del laboratorio mientras podamos-dijo Freezeroid preocupada.

Y así, los chicos y los bakugan se apresuraron para salir del laboratorio, sin imaginar lo que su pequeña incursión causaría.

**Mientras…..**

Marucho se encontraba revisando algunos datos, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar y el hecho lo preocupo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los bakugan mecánicos se encuentran en el hangar-informo la computadora.

-¿Qué?-Marucho tecleo las teclas y pudo ver que efectivamente, los bakugan mecánicos estaban en el hangar, listos para abandonar el domo-no-.

Los bakugan mecánicos emprendieron el vuelo uno por uno y las puertas del hangar y del domo se abrieron, permitiéndoles salir, el domo se encontraba en el lugar más frío de la Tierra, el polo norte, donde en esos momentos había una gran tormenta, pero para los bakugan mecánicos no significaba nada, ya que ellos viajaban entre esa tormenta como si nada, dirigiéndose a cumplir con su misión.

Mientras eso pasaba, los chicos llegaron con Marucho, siendo Mia la primera en hablar-Marucho tenemos un…-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-pregunto Marucho, en cuyo tono de voz se podía notar una gran preocupación-ya no importa, ahora debemos irnos cuanto antes, no podemos perder tiempo-.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Irnos? ¿Abandonaremos el domo?-preguntaba Freezeroid.

-No tenemos opción, tenemos que hacerlo antes de ella llegue-.

-¿Ella?-.

Marucho no contesto, pero murmuro-Eve-.

**Lejos de ahí…..**

En una ciudad, cuyos edificios estaban hechos completamente de metal y los principales habitantes eran robots, los cuales trataban a los humanos que estaban ahí como esclavos.

En el edifico más alto, el cual parecía más una fortaleza que un edificio, en su interior y sobre un pilar, se encontraba una silueta sumamente extraña, la cual veía varias pantallas que mostraban distintas partes de la Tierra, fue cuando algo comenzó a sonar y aquella persona hablo, por su tono se adivinaba que era una mujer, pero había algo extraño en su voz, ya que esta sonaba robótica, con frialdad y sumamente malvada, mientras dos ojos rojos brillaban.

-Señal desconocida detectada. Ubicando-las pantallas comenzaron a mostrarle de donde venía esa señal desconocida y a quien le pertenecía esa señal-Marucho Marukura, el último de los peleadores, te tengo-dijo con maldad.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, la amenaza apenas esta comenzando y el enemigo que venció a los peleadores ha detectado a Marucho, ahora se dirige hacía donde están Marucho y los niños para terminar con todo, la batalla apenas esta comenzando y algo terrible esta a punto de ocurrir en ese domo que ha servido para proteger a esos niños por años._

_**Un abrazo y un cordial saludo a todos aquellos que se tomen un poco de tiempo para leer este nuevo fic de Bakugan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…**_


	2. El ataque de Eve

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, ahora que Eve sabe donde están Marucho y los niños, irá para terminar lo que empezó hace 10 años, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando llegue a atacar el domo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 El ataque de Eve.**

Los bakugan mecánicos volaban por los cielos, dirigiéndose a la ciudad donde estaba la fortaleza de Eve, fue cuando un destello ilumino el cielo, mientras algo surgía volando, disparado como un misil, se trataba de Eve, quien desde su distancia pudo ver a los bakugan mecánicos.

-Bakugan mecánicos, pasando a modo de batalla-el cuerpo robótico de Eve, antes del tamaño de una persona adulta, aumento hasta ser tan grande como un bakugan.

Elfin se lanzo al ataque contra Eve, pero la maligna maquina se lanzo contra ella a una velocidad impresionante, atacando a Elfin y luego clavándole sus dedos en la espalda, infectándola con un virus, el resto de los bakugan mecánicos se lanzaron contra Eve, pero los resultados fueron exactamente los mismos, los bakugan mecánicos terminaron infectados.

**Domo….**

Marucho y los niños corrían, dirigiéndose a la pista de vuelo, para escapar en la misma nave que tantas veces llevo a los peleadores alrededor del mundo, mientras la computadora informaba….

-Elfin desactivada, Ingram desactivado, Percival desactivado, Wilda desactivado, Aranaut desactivado, Helios desactivado-.

-Ese fue el último-dijo Marucho preocupado-sigan hacia la nave, aborden de inmediato, yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer papá?-.

-No hay tiempo ¡Váyanse!-.

Los niños miraron como Marucho corría de vuelta hacia su laboratorio, aunque Hiroki quería ir con él, sus amigos lo sostuvieron.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Es mi papá!-.

-Pero nos dijo que continuáramos, así que hay que hacerle caso-dijo Yoh, justo en ese momento, la computadora volvió a informar.

-Alerta. Eve se acerca al Domo, repito, Eve se acerca al Domo-.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Eve viene hacia acá?-exclamo Hiroki.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el techo del Domo se rompió por un rayo de energía y la maquina más temible de todas, Eve hizo su aparición.

Alta, delgada, una robot de color violeta por completo, tenía dos ojos rojos, así como una boca mecánica, su cuerpo tenía las características de una mujer humana, su cabello era corto, llegándole hasta los hombros, aunque ese cabello era una serie de cables de un tono violeta mucho más oscuro, aun estaba en modo de batalla, es decir, del tamaño de un bakugan.

(Nota: para una idea más detallada, busquen en Google/Imágenes: Master Mold Female).

Eve miro a los niños, quienes se quedaron paralizados al ver frente a ellos a la asesina de sus padres, siendo Eve la primera en hablar.

-¿Niños? Inesperado, analizando-los ojos de Eve comenzaron a escanear a los niños ya sus bakugan-bakugan. Resultados: peleadores. Potenciales amenazas, comenzando eliminación-Eve abrió su palma derecha, preparando un rayo para eliminar a los chicos y a sus bakugan.

-¡Vamos a morir!-grito Freezeroid, cuando….

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Akwimos Aquos!-Akwimos apareció detrás de Eve, sujetándola de la cabeza y lanzándola hacia los árboles.

-¿Otro bakugan?-exclamo Emily.

-Debe ser un bakugan virtual-dijo Anna-ya que además de los nuestros, no hay ningún otro bakugan vivo aquí-.

En ese momento, Marucho hizo su reaparición-¡Vayan a la nave! ¡Rápido!-.

Mia miro a Marucho con alarma-Pero…-.

-¡Háganlo, yo los alcanzare en seguida!-grito Marucho, justo en el momento en que Eve resurgía lista para la batalla-¡Poder activado: Presión espiral!-la pulsera de Marucho, la cual era lo más avanzado en tecnología para activar poderes bakugan, brillo.

Akwimos disparo sus dos potentes chorros de agua contra Eve, quien los detuvo solamente levantando su mano izquierda, para asombro de Marucho.

-Analizando-Eve analizo a Akwimos…..

Bakugan: Akwimos Aquos.

Tipo: virtual.

Amenaza: mínima.

Eve se lanzo contra Akwimos, aunque se tratara del bakugan virtual, mientras que Marucho-¡Poder activado: Doble garra de sombras!-.

Akwimos obtuvo sus garras y contraataco, pero Eve demostró, que aunque fuera una máquina, estaba por encima de un bakugan como Akwimos, aunque Marucho no se daría por vencido, menos cuando los niños estaban en peligro.

Los niños corrían hacía la nave, la cual ya estaba preparándose para el despegue, gracias a la computadora del domo.

-¡Rápido!-grito Akari.

Los estruendos de la batalla se escuchaban por todo el domo, mientras se veía la senda de destrucción que esta causaba, mientras Akwimos continuaba luchando contra Eve, aunque llevaba mucha desventaja.

-¡No podemos dejarlo!-grito Mia.

-¡Él dijo que nos alcanzaría, sube!-pidió Anna y Mira subió.

-De prisa niños, siéntense-pidió la computadora.

Los niños lo hicieron y las puertas de la nave comenzaron a cerrarse, para espanto de los chicos, especialmente de Hiroki.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Mi papá aun esta ahí!-.

-La prioridad es sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes-dijo la computadora, mientras la nave comenzaba a elevarse.

-¡No! ¡Detente computadora torpe! ¡No vamos a dejarlo!-grito Mia.

-Son las órdenes del señor Marucho-.

-No-Mia miro por la ventana, seguida por los otros chicos y sus bakugan, lo último que pudieron ver antes que la nave abandonara el domo, fue una gran explosión.

-¡Papá!-grito Hiroki.

En el domo, Marucho rodo por el suelo, mientras la esfera de Akwimos caía justo frente a él, a pesar de estar herido, Marucho hizo un esfuerzo para intentar tomar la esfera, pero antes de que pudiera, Eve la aplasto, destruyéndola, mientras volvía a su forma normal, del tamaño de una persona adulta.

Eve y Marucho se miraron a los ojos, para que luego Eve lo sujetara de la camisa del cuello y comenzó a hablar con maldad.

-Fue muy tonto de tu parte pensar que un bakugan virtual podría detenerme-.

-Pues hacer lo que quieras conmigo-dijo Marucho con esfuerzo y desafío-pero aun hay esperanza-.

-Falso, la esperanza es un sentimiento humano que no tiene lógica-dijo Eve, justo en ese momento, un ruido llamo la atención de Marucho, quien dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, para ver aparecer a los bakugan mecánicos, los cuales se colocaron alrededor de Eve, pero había algo extraño y Eve se lo explico con malévolo placer-tus bakugan mecánicos ya son míos, al igual que tú-dijo, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el rostro de Marucho.

**Nave…**

Por medio de una cámara del domo, los chicos pudieron ver que aunque Marucho estaba vivo, ahora era prisionero de Eve y Akari golpeo con fiereza el tablero de control.

-Computadora estúpida, llévanos de regreso, Marucho nos necesita-.

-Akari, cálmate-dijo Bio Mage.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Black Dranzer-el domo fue destruido y Marucho capturado, aunque volvamos no llegaríamos a tiempo-.

-Es triste, pero cierto-dijo Hurricane.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto-dijo Freezeroid.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Xena.

Mia era quien peor estaba, se encontraba sentada en el piso de la nave, con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas, algo que noto Emily.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mia?-pregunto preocupada por su hermana.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Mia-yo active a los bakugan mecánicos, yo fui quien le dijo a Eve donde encontrarnos y ahora Marucho va a pagar por mi error-.

-No es justo que te eches la culpa-dijo Anna-todos la tuvimos-.

-Técnicamente yo no quería…..-Yoh se vio silenciado por un codazo de su hermana-esta bien, todos la tuvimos-.

La nave siguió viajando sin rumbo aparente, los chicos pensaban en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Mia seguía deprimida y convencida de que todo había sido su culpa, finalmente, la nave comenzó a descender justo en un oasis del desierto.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí?-pregunto Hiroki.

-Necesito recargar energía solar-dijo la computadora-además, ya estamos los suficientemente lejos de Eve-.

-Lo que digas-dijo Mia y todos salieron a estirar las piernas.

Anna metió sus pies al agua, mientras Akari e Yoh se sentaban bajo la sombra de una palma, Emily comenzó a hablar con Xena, mientras Hiroki con Freezeroid.

Mia, por su parte, pensaba en una solución con la cual pudieran salir de ese terrible predicamento, conforme pensaba y pensaba, solo se le ocurrió una opción, la única que tenían, con decisión, se levanto y se acerco a sus amigos.

-Espero que ya estén descansados, porque es la hora de irnos-.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Yoh.

-A rescatar a Marucho-dijo Mia y todos la miraron sorprendidos-no dejare que Eve nos quite a la persona que ha sido un padre para todos, no de nuevo, hay que ir a salvarlo-

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos a donde lo llevaron-dijo Freezeroid.

-Lo se, pero creo saber quien lo sabe-.

-De ninguna manera-dijo la computadora de la nave, cuando los chicos le pidieron que los llevara al lugar donde estaba la fortaleza de Eve-es muy arriesgado, no es lo que Marucho querría-.

-No digas que habría querido mi papá-dijo Hiroki molesto y Mia decidió hablar con esa computadora.

-Escúchame bien, no importa lo que digas, iremos a rescatar a Marucho con o sin tu ayuda, pero con tu ayuda sería todo más fácil, encontraríamos sin problemas la guarida de Eve-.

La computadora se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego hablo-Según los registros históricos, Dan Kuso era igual de impulsivo, nunca pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, siempre….-.

-No menciones a mi padre-dijo Mia enojada-esto no se trata de cuanto me parezco a él, se trata de rescatar a Marucho, así que vas a ayudarnos o no-.

-Muy bien, pero debo advertirles que Eve es una enemiga terrible, ustedes mismos lo vieron, pero si tanto desean ir a su encuentro esta bien-.

-Así se habla-dijo Mia-prepárense todos-.

-Realmente sabes como usar las palabras cuando te lo propones-dijo Anna cruzándose en brazos, mientras Mia se sonrojaba.

Después de algunas horas, la nave volvió a emprender el vuelo, esta vez para dirigirse hacia la ciudad donde estaba la fortaleza de Eve y donde Marucho estaría cautivo.

**Más tarde…**

Tras casi diez horas de vuelo, la computadora informo-Nos acercamos a ciudad Mechtogan-.

-¿Ciudad Mechtogan? Eve si que tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido-dijo Freezeroid, mientras frente a ellos aparecía la ciudad de Eve, fue cuando una alarma de la nave comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Yoh.

-Alerta. Nos atacan-informo la computadora.

Efectivamente, una serie de misiles salidos de la ciudad se dirigieron a la nave con intención de destruirla.

-¡Maniobras evasivas!-grito Akari y la nave comenzó a esquivarlos, pero era una lluvia de misiles y más de uno logro impactarse.

-¡Peligro, peligro, peligro! ¡Abandonen la nave!-.

-¡No tienes que decírnoslo!-grito Freezeroid.

La nave comenzó a caer en picada hacia el mar, después de unos segundos, que más bien parecieron horas, la nave se estrello en el océano y comenzó a hundirse lentamente, de los chicos no había señales, hasta que…

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Hiroki sujetado a un paracaídas, al igual que los otros-fue una suerte encontrar estos paracaídas-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no usamos a los bakugan?-pregunto Emily.

-Eso habría alertado a Eve y es lo que menos necesitamos, estoy casi segura de que ella se enfoco en la nave estrellándose-dijo Mia, cuyas palabras eran casi acertadas.

En la fortaleza de la ciudad, Eve observo como la nave era derribada por los misiles, para luego comenzar a hundirse lentamente en el fondo del mar, pero algo en su mirada, aunque robótica, parecía indicarle que el verdadero blanco aun estaba por ahí.

Tras aterrizar, los chicos se quitaron sus paracaídas y entraron a la peligrosa ciudad, escondiéndose en los callejones, ya que sus principales habitantes eran robots creados por Eve, los había de todo tipo y formas:

Humanoides.

Escorpiones.

Arañas.

Serpientes.

Tanques.

Jets.

Motos.

-Si que son muchos robots-dijo Freezeroid.

-¿Qué esperabas de un lugar como este?-pregunto Xena.

-Todo menos eso-dijo Freezeroid señalando hacia la derecha, ya que ahí había humanos, pero estos humanos iban encadenados de las muñecas, pantorrillas y cuellos, sus ropas estaban muy rotas y caminaban con pesar.

-Esclavos-dijo Anna-la historia sobre nuestros padres se quedo corta, Eve no solamente mato a nuestros padres, esclavizo a la humanidad-.

-Entonces creo que debemos liberarlos-dijo Mia-mientras ustedes y sus bakugan luchan contra los robots, yo rescatare a esa gente-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Emily.

-Soy la única que no tiene un bakugan, así que debo ser útil de alguna forma-.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Akari, no por algo Mia era una de sus mejores amigas y su familia.

-Ustedes también-.

Los chicos asintieron y miraron a sus bakugan, quienes simplemente dijeron que estaban listos para su primera batalla real, no por diversión.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Xena Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy lista para la batalla!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Black Dranzer Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a divertirme un poco!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Bio Mage Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de los caballeros neathianos saldré victoriosa!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Hurricane Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy más que listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Freezeroid Aquos!-.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-.

Los robots de Eve miraron a los bakugan y reaccionaron agresivamente, para luego lanzarse sobre ellos, disparando a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Poder activado: Espada amazonas!-Xena saco su espada y se lanzo contra los robots humanoides, cortándoles extremidades con suma facilidad, como si fueran mantequilla.

-¡Poder activado: Garras de oscuridad!-las garras de Black Dranzer comenzaron a brillar y ataco a los robots escorpiones, eliminándolos sin ningún problema, mientras Anna sonreía del mismo modo que lo hacía su madre.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza divina!-Bio Mage alzo su lanza y comenzó a luchar contra los robots araña, quienes trataban de atraparla con sus ocho patas robóticas, pero nada de lo que hacían funcionada y Bio Mage las atravesó con su lanza.

-¡Poder activado: Viento cambiante!-Hurricane comenzó a recibir una potente ventisca de viento, para luego convertirse en una y atrapar a los robots serpientes, lanzándolos contra el suelo y destruyéndolos.

Los tanques, jets y motos comenzaron a disparar contras los bakugan, siendo ayudados por…..

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de hielo!-Freezeroid toco el suelo y de este se levanto un gigantesco escudo hecho de hielo sólido, bloqueando los disparos.

-Gracias Freezeroid-dijo Black Dranzer.

-No tienes que dármelas, lo hago con gusto-.

-No se distraigan, aun no hemos terminado-dijo Xena, mientras más robots surgían de la nada.

-Espero que Mia logre salvar a esa gente a tiempo-dijo Emily preocupada.

Mia, por su parte, se acercaba a las personas, que con grandes esfuerzos, debido a sus cadenas, se habían refugiado de la batalla, muchos se quedaron viendo la batalla impresionados, pero otros….

-No puedo creerlo, son bakugan-.

-Creí que solamente quedaba uno-.

-Yo también-.

Esa conversación llamo la atención de Mia-¿Un bakugan? Que extraño ¿Por qué dirán eso?-el estruendo de la batalla llamo su atención-no tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar en ello, tengo que salvar a esa gente-Mia reanudo su marcha hacia la gente, ya que casi llegaba, cuando un rayo la hizo retroceder-¿Qué? ¡Oh no!-.

Al voltear hacia arriba, pudo ver a los responsables del ataque, se trataba de los bakugan mecánicos de Marucho, los cuales ahora se habían convertido en siervos de Eve.

-Tenemos más problemas-dijo Hurricane.

-Comienzo a entender porque Drago odiaba a los bakugan mecánicos-dijo Black Dranzer.

Desde la fortaleza, Eve observaba la batalla por medio de sus cámaras, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, Eve ha capturado a Marucho y convirtió a los bakugan mecánicos en sus siervos, ahora los chicos trataran de salvarlo, pero su misión se ve envuelta en un gran problema ahora que los bakugan mecánicos aparecieron._

_Solo dos observaciones antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_La primera es que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los refugiados, es decir, los OC._

_La segunda es que me parece muy extraño que nadie haya comentado algo acerca del nombre de la villana, Eve, cuando ella es todo lo contrario en la serie._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_me alegra que comprendas cuales son mis gustos de parejas en esta serie, siempre preferí el Dan y Mira, los veo más compatibles que con la peleonera de Runo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_me imagine que a ti te iba a agradar la idea de que Marucho era el único sobreviviente, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ya que aun queda otro peleador vivo, pero eso lo descubrirás muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_si el capítulo 1 te gusto, espero que el capítulo 2 también te haya gustado, ya que están comenzando los momentos más serios, especialmente considerando que ahora están en los territorios de Eve y una batalla muy difícil se esta librando, pero no entiendo que me quisiste decir con tu comentario en Poder Ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me alegra saber eso, siempre trato de complacer al público, respecto a los poderes de los bakugan mecánicos, eso lo verás en el próximo capítulo._

**AkiraKazami97: **_por el momento debes tener el alma casi en el suelo, ahora que Marucho fue capturado, pero descuida, aun vive, respecto a tu pregunta, solo tengo dos parejas favoritas: Taiora y Takari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que el primer capítulo haya quedado bien, yo siempre creo que para que una historia pueda ser exitosa, el primer capítulo debe llamar la atención del público, ya que así se mueren por saber que es lo que sigue en los próximos capítulos, respecto a que tan largo será, no lo se, lamento mucho que mi respuesta te moleste, pero es la verdad, nunca se cuantos capítulos voy a hacer de un fic, solamente los escribo, se que este va a ser corto porque ya tenía la idea, pero no se realmente cuantos capítulos sean, lo siento, nuevamente, si me respuesta no es la que esperabas, pero no puedo responder otra cosa, pues será muy buen imitador, porque todo esta exactamente igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_, ya se que quieres que tu OC sea el raro de Gaara, y lo de raro, lo digo por aterrador, porque el tipo si que lo era, en fin, me pregunto de que se tratara para Amenaza Predacon, que será mi próximo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aquí lo tienes y que comentario tan cortito me dejaste, pero lo importante es que comenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_creo que me dijiste que querías que fuera Zero y que le diera un papel que valiera la pena y ya leí el capítulo de Red vs Blue, ahora depende de ti que me siga interesando, respecto a tu pareja Harry/Tonks, no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_con eso me basta y me sobra, por ahora, no es cierto, me agrada que comenten, aunque sea cortito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_Marucho esta vivo por una razón muy poderosa y eso lo descubrirán pronto, respecto a Eve, aun no has visto todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues aunque este fic de bakugan va a ser corto, lo voy a compensar con Amenaza Predacon y mi mejor obra, Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Suteichi-Kazami, Nipiljiguera, Anónimo y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Kona Kana Lee, HaibakusunMexiKuso y Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…**_


	3. Los refugiados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los bakugan mecánicos han entrado en escena y sirven a Eve, los niños se verán en un terrible predicamento, ya que estos bakugan no solo se parecen a los originales, sino que son igualmente poderosos, pero recibirán ayuda inesperada._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Los refugiados.**

Los bakugan mecánicos se lanzaron al ataque, Wilda ataco a Xena, mientras que Helios a Black Dranzer, Aranaut a Bio Mage, Ingram a Hurricane y Elfin a Freezeroid, los bakugan originales tuvieron que evadir sus ataques a gran velocidad.

-Tengan cuidado, esas cosas son poderosas-dijo Anna, ya que aunque era poco lo que sabían sobre los bakugan mecánicos, el hecho de que Marucho los haya creado significaba graves problemas para ellos.

Wilda se lanzo contra Xena, quien apenas logro esquivar su ataque, mientras Emily temblaba de miedo.

-¡No temas Emily, podemos hacerlo!-animo Xena.

Emily asintió y decidió continuar-¡Poder activado: Ataque feroz!-Xena comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Wilda, atacándolo ferozmente, pero Wilda disparo unos rayos con sus cuernos y Xena rodo por el suelo, lo siguiente que paso, fue que Wilda disparo dos misiles, los cuales devolvieron a Xena a su modo de esfera-¡Xena!-.

Black Dranzer tampoco la tenía fácil, el Helios mecánico demostraba la misma ferocidad que el original en la batalla y en ese momento le lanzo una llamarada oscura.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de oscuridad!-Black Dranzer obtuvo su escudo y desvió la llama oscura de Helios, pero este apareció detrás de él-¡Black Dranzer cuidado!-.

-¿Eh?-fue muy tarde, ya que Helios ataco con varios misiles pequeños, Black Dranzer los recibió por la espalda y cayó al suelo, para luego volver a su modo de esfera.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Anna.

Bio Mage tampoco la tenía fácil, el Aranaut mecánico era sumamente rápido y carecía completamente de honor, una gran diferencia con el original.

-¡Poder activado: Cristales arcoíris!-Bio Mage disparo varios cristales contra Aranaut, los cuales no lograron dañar su cuerpo metálico.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Bio Mage, cuando Aranaut le lanzo una serie de golpes y luego una feroz patada.

-¡Bio Mage!-grito Akari cuando su amiga volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yoh cuando vio lo que ocurrió.

-¡No te distraigas Yoh!-grito Hurricane, justo cuando Ingram lanzo un feroz ataque contra él.

-Lo siento ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-Hurricane lanzo varias shurikens, las cuales ni arañaron el blindaje de Ingram.

-No le hice nada-.

Ingram lanzo varias de sus plumas, las cuales eran como pequeños dardos letales, los cuales dañaron gravemente a Hurricane y lo devolvieron a su forma de esfera.

-Esto esta empeorando-dijo Yoh.

Las palabras de Yoh eran ciertas, porque Freezeroid estaba rodeada por Percival y Elfin, mientras Hiroki se quedaban sin saber que hacer. Finalmente, ambos bakugan mecánicos lanzaron sus ataques, pero Hiroki reacciono rápidamente.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo burbuja!-Freezeroid invoco un escudo con forma de burbuja, aunque ambos ataques lo devolvieron a su forma de esfera, al menos evitaron que saliera gravemente lastimado-¿te encuentras bien amiga?-.

-Un poco atontada, pero estoy bien-.

-No por mucho-dijo Mia reuniéndose con sus amigos.

Efectivamente, los bakugan mecánicos los habían rodeado y los amenazaban con sus armas y avanzaban peligrosamente.

-¿Alguna otra idea?-pregunto Akari preocupada.

-No-dijo Mia en iguales condiciones.

-Yo tengo una-dijo Hiroki-cierren los ojos para que no sientan mucho dolor-.

Helios levanto su pie y se preparo para aplastarlos, los hijos de los peleadores ya sentían su fin, cuando una flecha golpeo el ojo de Helios.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yoh.

-¡Miren!-grito Emily y al voltear descubrieron a un chico de 16 años.

Tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, cabello color plateado y corto, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su piel era pálida, señal de ser un vestal, pero tenía algunas características terrícolas, llevaba como ropa una chaqueta negra con rayas blancas, así como un pantalón negro, botas negras y guantes negros, con un arco y flecha.

-Espero no les importe que me entrometa chicos-dijo ese muchacho, mientras sacaba una esfera bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Zombyra Darkus!-.

Zombyra era un bakugan humanoide, llevaba una armadura que parecía hecha con huesos de dragón, así como su casco, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que mostraba sus ojos rojos, mientras tenía una larga capa parecida a la que usaba Drácula, su nivel era de 1100G.

-¡Estoy listo Kai!-declaro Zombyra, mientras encaraba a los 6 bakugan mecánicos.

-¿Acaso piensa luchar contra ellos solo?-exclamo Freezeroid.

-No exactamente-dijo Kai desde lo alto-¡Poder activado: Niebla oscura!-.

Zombyra comenzó a brillar-¡Prepárense amigos, porque estamos a punto de desaparecer frente a sus ojos!-Zombyra libero una niebla oscura que cubrió todo el lugar, mientras a los chicos y a los prisioneros, unas manos humanas los arrastraban hacia el interior de los drenajes.

-¡No me voy, me llevan!-grito Hiroki.

Ya en el interior de los drenajes de la ciudad, los cuales parecía que nunca se habían usado, pues estaban completamente secos y no apestaban, algo que agradecieron las chicas.

-Desde que Eve se apodero de todo, este tipo de sitios solo sirve para ocultarse y escapar-explico el chico que respondía al nombre de Kai.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo Yoh.

-No tienen que agradecerme, haría lo que fuera, especialmente por una chica tan linda-dijo Kai acercándose a Mia, quien solo se sonrojo-que grosero soy, me llamo Kai Grift y este es mi compañero bakugan, Zombyra Darkus-.

-Yo soy Emily y ella es Xena Subterra-.

-Llámame Anna y él es Black Dranzer Darkus-.

-Soy Akari y ella es Bio Mage Haos-.

-Yoh y mi amigo Hurricane Ventus-.

-Hiroki y mi fiel compañero Freezeroid Aquos-.

-¿Cómo que compañera? Tú eres mi compañero-.

-No, tú lo eres-.

-¡Tú!-.

-¡Tú!-.

-Muy bien, ya entendí-dijo Kai-pero dime hermosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Mia, pero discúlpame, sigo sin saber quien eres-.

-Llámame Kai, soy el líder de los refugiados, los últimos que luchan contra la opresión de Eve y ellos son mis aliados-.

Shizuka Fujieda, mitad vestal y mitad neathiana:

Vestal forma: Cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura con dos mechones a los costados del rostro terminando en blanco, ojos verdes claros, piel blanca, un collar como el de Linus pero con una S y una F, y vestida con una camisa negra manga larga con el cuello medio alto abierto pero que se atan con dos cuerdas verdes, bufanda verde hasta la mitad de la espalda, pantalón negro con una correa delgada verde en donde tiene sujeta una katana con el filo transparente con letras japonesas en medio y el mango negro, y unas botas negras con verde.

Neathiana forma: Cabello negro atado en una cola alta, piel lavanda, ojos verdes claros, camisa manga larga verde, leggins negros, su katana y botas negras. En ese momento estaba en su forma vestal.

Sayumi Kimura, de tez blanca, tiene el cabello negro largo y lacio mas abajo de la cintura con un prendedor fucsia, ojos negros y viste con un top fucsia con una chaqueta negra, un short corto negro, guantes sin dedos negros con detalles fucsias, botas negras con unas cadenitas fucsia y unas medias fucsias que sobresalen un poquito de las botas, tiene un collar negro con un dije que dice su apodo "Saki" y una pulsera negra con un dije de corazón.

Ryo Hattori, Tiene el cabello azul oscuro casi negro, es de tez blanca, ojos ámbar, viste una camiseta roja con un buzo negro, un jean y tenis negros ah y tiene un medallón gris.

Gaara y Matsuri (Nota: son los de Naruto, OC de Zeus y su pareja, para aclarar).

Arya Adragon, mitad terrícola, mirad neathiana, Su apariencia es tez clara, ojos verde-marrones, pelo largo por debajo de la cintura recogido en trenza alta de color marrón oscuro(se aclara y se oscurece con el día y la noche) con un poco de flequillo, viste camiseta amarilla oscuro de manga corta, chaleco de camuflaje (nunca se le quita pues la encantan los bosques y así puede mimetizarse con el entorno)pantalones como el chaleco un poco mas oscuros, muñequeras amarillas y botas negras con detalles rojos.

Nanashi Sendou es un joven de cabellos rubios y despeinados (como Joe de bakugan), ojos azules una expresión enojada y seria y tiende a burlarse de que tener esperanza es una tontería, el solo hace armamentos para aquel que considera digno, esa actitud fue causada por los horrores que tuvo que sufrir, ver como la humanidad era esclavizada, ver como gente poco a poco perdía la esperanza y ver como sus seres queridos fueron asesinados, el viste una camisa blanca, pantalones de jean negros, un chaleco de cuero verde y lleva unas placas como del ejercito. El utiliza para desplazarse una especie aéreo deslizador el cual puede transformar en dos armas con un jetpack.

Destiny, mitad gundaliana-humana, tiene el cabello azul marino hasta la cintura agarrado de una coleta baja, ojos morados, la piel pálida, viste una blusa morada de mangas cortas, una falda negra hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos zapatos tipo bailarinas morado oscuro y un chaleco {Parecido al de Shun en Nueva Vestroia solo que negro}.

Anikka, una chica neathiana, tiene el cabello lavanda hasta las rodilla con las puntas plateadas, con los ojos verdes, piel blanca, viste una blusa de color morado claro, unos jeans blancos, con unos botines cafés, usa un guardapelo plateado, unos aretes en forma de estrellas de color dorado y porta dos dagas

Forma neathiana: Tiene la piel azul claro, los ojos verdes, el cabello de un lavanda mas oscuro, usa una blusa blanca, con un chaleco lavanda claro, una falda beige y unas zapatillas blancas con un poco de tacón.

Marshall Lee, Tiene el cabello negro con poco de fleco, ojos de color verde oscuro, piel blanca, viste una camiseta de mangas hasta los hombros a cuadros de color rojo oscuro y negro, unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unos tenis de color rojo oscuro.

Isis Luria, viste una camiseta blanca con jeans y botas cafés, además de una chamarra azul (Nota: su apariencia es la misma que en Ataque de las maquinas).

Finalmente, Han, un chico de mirada dura, que usaba una armadura roja con detalles amarillos, llevaba amarrado en su cintura una espada.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Yoh, pero Anna lo detuvo.

-No hay tiempo para esto ¿recuerdas?-.

-Esa chica tiene razón-dijo Kai-hemos perdido a los robots de Eve por ahora, pero pueden seguirnos en cualquier momento-Kai miro a sus amigos-¿rescataron a los esclavos?-.

-Si señor-respondió Han.

-Entonces vámonos cuanto antes-.

De esa forma, los refugiados y los chicos comenzaron a adentrarse por los túneles de la ciudad, preguntándose que era lo que les esperaba más adelante.

**Mientras…**

En la fortaleza de Eve, Marucho se encontraba aprisionado en una silla metálica, sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos por placas de metal, su cabeza era lo único libre, pero en esos momentos, tenía la vista hacia abajo, fue cuando una compuerta se abrió y Eve hizo acto de aparición.

-Me siento honrado, mi anfitriona ha venido a verme-dijo Marucho con ironía.

Eve no respondió al comentario de Marucho, simplemente se acerco a él-Vas a decirme todo lo que sepas sobre estos niños y sus bakugan-unas pantallas aparecieron alrededor y mostraron a los chicos luchando junto con sus bakugan.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas asustada?-pregunto Marucho divertido.

-Humor, una forma de los humanos de liberar tensión en situaciones de gran estrés, una forma patética y mediocre, igual que ellos-dijo Eve con siempre su tono lógico-la variable de peleadores no es aceptable, esos niños y sus bakugan deben ser eliminados, tú me ayudaras diciéndome todo lo que sepas sobre ellos-.

-¿Y por que crees que lo haría?-pregunto Marucho con odio.

-Porque eres humano y los humanos no responden a factores lógicos, solo basta un poco de dolor para que canten como canarios-la mano derecha de Eve comenzó a liberar descargas eléctricas, para terror de Marucho, mientras su tortura comenzaba.

**Túnel…**

Los chicos seguían a Kai y a los refugiados a través del túnel, ya hacían dejado atrás las apestosas alcantarillas, aunque los refugiados siempre se mantenían alerta por si algún robot de Eve los seguía.

-Debo decir que no me esperaba ver a más chicos con bakugan en el mundo, si que fue una gran sorpresa-dijo Kai.

-Dijiste que te llamas Kai Grift ¿verdad?-pregunto Yoh.

-Si-respondió Kai con indiferencia.

-¿Conoces a Ace Grift?-volvió a preguntar Yoh.

Esa pregunta y ese nombre hicieron que Kai se detuviera bruscamente, para luego voltear del mismo modo, mientras sus amigos se detenían también.

-De acuerdo niño ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?-.

-¿Niño? No nos llevas más de un día-replico Yoh molesto.

-Tu padre era un peleador-intervino Hiroki-como los nuestros-.

-¿Sus padres eran peleadores?-exclamo Kai, para luego cambiar a una mirada de furia-¿Dónde han estado? ¿Tienen idea de cuanto tiempo hemos estado Zombyra y yo luchando contra Eve? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos creído que podría ser el fin? ¡Mi padre…..todo este tiempo…el dijo que yo….que yo sería el último, que al final todo dependería de mí, que la sobrevivencia de la humanidad estaría sobre mis hombros y los de Zombyra! ¿Dónde habían estado todos estos años?-.

Anna se acerco y le dio una bofetada, cosa que hacía siempre que algo no le parecía-Oye cálmate, no lo sabíamos-.

Kai se quedo en silencio y luego miro a Mia, para después desviar la mirada con brusquedad-Mi padre dijo que yo sería el último peleador-.

-Bien ¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Freezeroid molesta.

-No lo culpen-dijo Shizuka-ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, especialmente cuando hace apenas un mes su padre fue asesinado-dijo con tristeza, mientras su cabello negro cambiaba a un color gris.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-exclamo Emily.

-Oh, mi cabello cambia de acuerdo a mis emociones, al menos, su color-explico Shizuka, mientras su cabello cambiaba a azul.

Tras ese episodio, continuaron su camino por el túnel, hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un antiguo edificio, Mia miro el letrero que el tiempo había destruido, descubriendo el nombre del lugar: bienvenidos al interespacio bakugan.

En el lugar, había mucha gente siendo atendida por médicos, mientras Kai y sus amigos llegaban hasta una mesa, donde Kai se sirvió un gran vaso de agua.

-¿Estas bien Kai?-pregunto Zombyra.

-Solo algo impactado-.

-No eres el único-.

-Es increíble lo que has hecho con este lugar-dijo Mia impresionada.

-Gracias preciosa, pero no lo habría logrado sin mis amigos, Shizuka o mejor dicho, Oráculo es una gran Hacker, gracias a ella podemos adelantarnos a cualquier movimiento de Eve, aunque muchas veces es más lista que nosotros, Saki, es decir, Sayumi, es una maestra del arco y la flecha, puede darle a una mosca aunque este en el ojo de un robot, Ryo, es el novio de Saki, un gran peleador de artes marciales, entre otras cosas, Gaara y Matsuri son parejas, ambos expertos con la espada, Nanashi es nuestro genio, pero también un as con las armas láser que robamos de los robots destruidos de Eve, Destiny es otra de nuestras arqueras, muy buena también, Anikka también es una maestra con las armas láser, al igual que Marshall e Isis, mientras que Han es un gran maestro de la espada-.

-¿Cómo es que ellos terminaron contigo?-.

Kai dejo su vaso y comenzó a contar todo-Mi padre los trajo aquí después de que Eve asesino a los peleadores, incluyendo a tu padre, Dan Kuso-.

-¿Cómo sabes que…..?-.

-Mi padre me mostro una foto donde estaban los peleadores reunidos, eres idéntica a él-.

-¿Todavía tienes esa foto?-.

-Lo siento, pero esa foto desapareció después del ataque en que mi padre falleciera-.

-Lo lamento-.

-Descuida-.

-Pero no entiendo algo ¿Cómo es que tienes en tu grupo vestal, neathianos y hasta gundalianos?-.

-Sus padres también estuvieron aquí, Han, por ejemplo, es el hijo de Ren y Zenet, peleadores gundalianos-.

-No parece…-.

-No le gusta su forma gundaliana, dice que le recuerda mucho a su padre, lo entiendo, Marshall es terrícola por completo, Anikka es la hija del neathiano Linus, Destiny es la hija de Lena y de un terrícola, Nanashi es terrícola, Arya es hija de Rafe, Gaara y Matsuri son terrícolas, al igual que Saki y Ryo, en cuanto Oráculo, creo que su padre era un vestal y su madre una neathiana-.

-Ya veo-.

-Muchos han perdido la esperanza, ya que nadie cree que puedan detener a Eve, esta esperanza comenzó a decaer más después de que mi padre fuera asesinado-.

-Entiendo-.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron que sus padres eran peleadores, hasta mi padre decía que ya no quedaba nadie más-.

-Eve también se sorprendió, al parecer, ni ella sabía de nosotros-.

-Eso quiere decir que para Eve solo quedábamos mi padre y yo como últimos peleadores-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Mia pensando en Marucho, pero antes de que pudieran continuar platicando, Saki se acerco.

-Disculpen, pero ya estamos preparándonos para comer-.

-Bien, tendremos que asegurarnos que la comida nos alcance, especialmente ahora que tenemos compañía-.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, podemos…..-Mia no pudo terminar, porque su estomago la delato y la chica se puso toda roja.

-¿Lo ves? También tienes hambre, descuida, hay suficiente para todos-dijo Kai tomándola de la mano y provocando un sonrojo de parte de Mia-no te hagas del rogar-ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa, donde ya los estaban esperando-¿sabes? Mi padre también me decía que Dan Kuso era algo….. ¿Cómo decirlo? "Especial", cuando se trataba de comer-.

Si Mia estaba roja antes, ahora su cara podía rivalizar con un tomate y una roja y brillante manzana, mientras que Kai se reía, fue la única vez que Mia agradeció no tener un bakugan que se burlara de ella.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, los refugiados han aparecido y salvado a los chicos, pero Marucho aun esta atrapado por Eve, lo siguiente que deben hacer es rescatarlo, antes que el cuerpo de Marucho finalmente decida ceder, para después continuar con su vida, pero a los chicos aun les quedan sorpresas por descubrir._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, respecto al bakugan de Mia, eso lo descubrirás más adelante, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_el último hijo de los peleadores ha aparecido, junto con su bakugan, pero todavía queda un peleador veterano con vida, así como algunas sorpresas más para los chicos, si Eve te pareció fuerte ahora, espera a verla cuando alcance su forma final, de las parejas de amor y venganza, serán: Taiora, Takari, Ken y Yolei, entre otras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_eso es parte de los poderes de Eve, ya que aun tiene muchas sorpresas ocultas, así como también a los chicos les quedan algunas sorpresas por descubrir, sobretodo de la batalla entre sus padres y Eve, efectivamente, Marucho los estuvo entrenando para convertirlos en la esperanza del futuro, aunque como pudiste ver, aun les falta mucho para poder derrotar a Eve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no entendí tu comentario, en ningún momento te dije que me estabas molestando, se que puede ser molesto que siempre diga que nunca se cuantos capítulos van a ser, pero esa es la verdad, en fin, en el próximo capítulo verás tus momentos con Akari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no soy un santo, simplemente alguien que trata de cumplirle al público, especialmente cuando este escribe fics tan geniales como los tuyos, el de Red vs Blue esta interesante, pero me muero por ver la tercera temporada de Blazer War, pregunta ¿quieres que te algún dato sobre como será el bonus con Harry Potter? Para saber como te gustaría ver el Harry/Tonks. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Hace tiempo que no lo he visto, en fin, pues los chicos salieron bien por el momento, pero el peligro aun asecha, mientras Eve siga con vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_estas bastante cerca con tu suposición del bakugan de Mia, respecto a lo otro, la razón de Eve tiene que ver mucho con Marucho, es algo que se descubrirá dentro de muy poco, incluyendo el porque no lo mato, cuando no tuvo inconveniente en matar a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_ya lo vi, pero aun estoy trabajando en como será cada bonus de Power Rangers Infinito, respecto a Iron Man con la armadura de los caballeros del zodiaco, es interesante, aunque nunca me gusto los caballeros del zodiaco, prefiero Dragón Ball. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo siento, pero no me meto con cosas que tengan que ver con el diablo, soy como Quico en esos aspectos:_

"_Estaba platicando con el diablo mami"._

_Es lo malo de haber estado 6 años en una primaria de monjas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibaKusunMexiKuso: **_lamento informar que ya no acepto OC para este fic, fue algo que decidí cuando termine el fic anterior, Poder Ninja, lo lamento mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Suteichi-Kazami y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Kona Kana Lee, Darth Ocnarf, Zeus y HaibaKusunMexiKuso. **_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…..**_


	4. Mision de rescate

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como la misión de rescatar a Marucho de las garras de Eve, pero cuando se aventuren a la fortaleza de su enemiga, los chicos se encontraran con muchas cosas que nunca imaginaron, entre ellas, una aterradora verdad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 Misión de rescate.**

Los chicos estaban comiendo junto con los refugiados, Akari estaba platicando con Nanashi, quien parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

-Me parece increíble que tú solo hayas creado todas estas armas para luchar contra Eve, así como los vehículos-decía Akari.

-No es la gran cosa realmente-dijo Nanashi apenado.

-¿Bromeas? Yo apenas entiendo las matemáticas-dijo Akari y ambos se rieron, mientras Yoh miraba seriamente a su hermana.

-No te pongas celoso, ella también tiene derecho a una vida con novio-le advirtió Anna-así que ahora come, porque necesitamos fuerzas-.

Emily se divertía viendo como Shizuka cambiaba el color de su cabello de acuerdo a sus emociones, mientras Hiroki comía todo lo que le ponían al frente, mientras Mia comía en silencio y sumamente pensativa, algo que noto Kai.

-¿Te ocurre algo preciosa?-.

Mia miro a Kai y suspiro-Agradezco tu atención y tu ayuda, pero debemos irnos, aun tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

-¿Se puede saber que misión es esa?-.

-Salvar a nuestro amigo, el cual fue capturado por Eve-.

-¿Su amigo?-.

-Tu padre no fue el último de los peleadores-dijo Hiroki-el mío lo fue, el genio del agua, Marucho-.

Al escuchar eso, los refugiados comenzaron a hablar entre si, ya que ellos sabían muy bien la historia de los peleadores y Marucho era uno de los más recordados.

-Si, pues a esta hora ya debe estar muerto-dijo Kai sin consideración.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hiroki poniendo cara triste y asustada.

-Kai, no seas tan duro con ellos-dijo Zombyra.

-Es la verdad Zombyra y lo sabes, Eve no tiene prisioneros….lo se porque cuando los robots capturaron a mi padre, Eve lo asesino apenas lo tuvo frente a ella-dijo Kai, esta vez, con profunda tristeza.

Se hizo un triste silencio, mientras cada uno recordaba su propia historia, todos habían sufrido por culpa de Eve, de esa maquina asesina que apareció de un día para otro, Hiroki iba a llorar cuando una voz, esta vez, de una mujer madura, se escucho.

-No-una mujer adulta, delgada, de piel morena y cabello plateado, amarrado por una cola de caballo, apareció, vestía un suéter delgado café y unos pantalones azules-esta vez es diferente Kai, si Marucho fue capturado, entonces sigue con vida-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes mamá?-pregunto Kai, ante el asombro de los chicos.

-Simplemente lo se Kai, Marucho no es como tu padre, al menos, no para Eve, puedo asegurarte que ella no lo matara, pero le hará cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte, es por eso que hay que rescatarlo cuanto antes-.

-Y eso haremos-dijo Mia levantándose de su asiento, seguida por sus amigos del domo-con o sin tu ayuda-.

Kai miro a Mia y viceversa, mientras se hacía otro silencio, solo que este era más incomodo que antes.

Finalmente, Kai suspiro-Muy bien, los llevaremos a una entrada que conocemos para la fortaleza de Eve-.

De esa forma, los refugiados guiaron a los chicos a través de los túneles que habían recorrido anteriormente, solo que esta vez dieron algunas vueltas de diferencia y subieron por distintas escaleras.

-Hemos llegado señor-informo Han.

-Bien-Kai miro a los chicos-Oráculo, Nanashi-los aludidos asintieron y sacaron computadoras portátiles.

-Listo-dijo Oráculo al terminar su trabajo-las alarmas están desactivadas-.

-Al igual que las trampas-informo Nanashi.

-Buen trabajo, ahora pueden entrar sin preocupaciones, nosotros ya no podemos seguirlos, ya que tenemos nuestra propia misión-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Anna.

Mia simplemente desvió la mirada de Kai, realmente esperaba más de ese chico que se decía ser el protector de los inocentes, pero también lo comprendía, después de todo, ir todos al rescate de Marucho, significaría que los otros refugiados estarían indefensos ante Eve.

Los chicos entraron por un ducto de ventilación a la fortaleza de Eve, mientras los refugiados vigilaban que no apareciera ningún robot de Eve, cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro, Zombyra se acerco a Kai.

-¿Dejaras que vayan solos?-.

-Tenemos que pensar en los refugiados y lo sabes-dijo Kai, pero su equipo también le lanzaba miradas significativas-¿Qué?-.

-Es el último de los peleadores-dijo Anikka-¿en serio dejaras que vayan solos a rescatarlo?-.

-Sabes que Eve los descubrirá en cualquier momento-dijo Saki.

-Por su bien esperemos que no-dijo Kai-vámonos-.

-Lo que diga señor-dijo Han.

**Mientras….**

Los chicos se movían por los ductos de ventilación, mientras sus bakugan iban más adelante buscando alguna salida antes de que algo pasara.

-Por aquí-dijo Black Dranzer-creo que pronto encontraremos una salida-.

-Eso espero-dijo Akari-porque tengo claustrofobia-.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Santa Claus?-pregunto Hiroki.

-No le tengo miedo a Santa Claus, le temo a…..-.

-Tranquila Akari, aquí no hay ningún Santa Claus que te haga daño-dijo Emily, mientras Akari ponía mala cara.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-pregunto Mia.

-Si, una salida por este lado-dijo Bio Mage señalando la derecha-esta algo trabada-.

-Podríamos derribarla si nos transformáramos-dijo Freezeroid.

-Eso no, podríamos alertar a Eve-dijo Xena.

-Y eso es lo que menos queremos-dijo Hurricane.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lograron salir del ducto de ventilación, quedando frente a un puente que guiaba hacia lo que parecían ser una serie de vitrinas, con mucho cuidado avanzaron por el puente, Emily se asusto al ver el abismo que había debajo, pero Mia le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Xena.

-Gracias a las dos-.

-Miren-dijo Yoh cuando finalmente llegaron hasta el otro lado y frente en las vitrinas.

Cada vitrina tenía en su interior una foto de los peleadores anteriores, es decir, los padres de los chicos y alguna pertenencia de sus padres, así como esferas bakugan destruidas.

La foto de Dan era la primera de izquierda a derecha, junto con sus gafas, pero sin esfera bakugan destruida, seguida por la de su esposa, Mira, Keith, Mylene, Shun, Fabia, Ace y más recientemente adquirido, la de Marucho.

Al ver las fotos de sus padres, Anna se arrodillo frente a las de los suyos, mientras golpeaba con furia y derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Anna-dijo Black Dranzer preocupado.

Akari no soporto y comenzó a llorar, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, quien hacía esfuerzos para no llorar.

Emily miraba las fotos de sus padres, aunque era muy pequeña cuando estos murieron, en su mente aun recordaba las palabras de amor de cada uno y la pequeña comenzó a llorar, mientras el resto de los bakugan observaba en silencio.

Mia observaba a su hermanita llorar, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que tan difícil había sido para ella crecer sin sus padres, de por si, para ella misma fue muy difícil, su hermanita que apenas y los llego a ver unas cuantas veces antes de que Eve los matara.

Era Eve, pensó con rabia, todo era culpa de Eve, ella había arruinado a su familia, la de sus amigos, sus vidas y la de muchos otros más, fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la vitrina de su padre cuando noto algo, el pequeño detalle de que su padre era el único que no tenía una esfera bakugan destrozada.

_-"Que extraño"-._

Hiroki miraba la foto de su padre y las esferas destruidas, estaban las de Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos y Tristan, fue cuando Freezeroid se acerco.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que esa mujer dijo que Eve no lo mataría, aun podemos salvarlo-.

-Eso espero-Hiroki se iba a alejar y piso un interruptor en el suelo, el cual comenzó a encender varias luces, mostrando que no lo había fotos de sus padres, sino también de muchos peleadores que habían luchado junto a sus padres.

Tierra:

Runo, Alice, Julio, Chan Lee, Billy, Klaus, Kombat, Noah, entre muchos más.

Vestal:

Baron, Volt, Lync, Shadow, Gus.

Neathia:

Linus, Rafe.

Gundalia:

Ren, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Page, Jessie.

Todos peleadores que de alguna manera habían sido asesinados y destruidos por la diabólica Eve.

-Es como una sala de trofeos-dijo Yoh revisando todo el lugar, mientras Mia apretaba los puños.

-Trofeos de peleadores-dijo Anna-Eve parece invencible, ninguno de ellos pudo detenerla-.

-Ni siquiera nuestros padres-dijo Emily con tristeza-tal vez nosotros tampoco podamos lograrlo-.

-No digas eso-dijo Mia-nosotros la derrotaremos, estoy segura de eso-.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo?-pregunto Hiroki.

-No lo se, pero si mis sospechas son correctas, entonces aun tenemos esperanza para detenerla-.

-¿Sospechas?-.

-Luego les diré, por ahora tenemos que ir a salvar a Marucho-.

De esa forma, abandonaron el lugar donde estaba la sala de trofeos de Eve, aunque una reliquia había desaparecido, se trataba de las gafas de Dan.

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la fortaleza, escondiéndose cada vez que aparecía algún robot, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos, pero la que los dejo totalmente impactados fue un momento sumamente aterrador.

Cuando iban a dar vuelta por un pasillo, se toparon con dos robots del tipo serpiente, rápidamente se ocultaron, pero en su prisa, Hiroki resbalo y cayó de sentón, lanzando un pequeño grito, aunque Yoh le tapo la boca, el grito había llegado hasta las serpientes, quienes comenzaron a deslizarse hacia ellos de forma muy peligrosa.

Los chicos se juntaron más, mientras comenzaban a sudar, sus bakugan se alistaron para ayudarlos con todo lo que pudieran, pero cuando las serpientes ya estaban más cerca, un gato cayó de la nada y las serpientes miraron al gato, pensando que él había sido el causante del ruido.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados por este hecho, pero antes de que pudieran estar tranquilos, una de las serpientes arremetió contra el gato y lo único que quedo del pobre minino fue una pequeña cantidad de pelo.

-Muy bien, eso fue en verdad escalofriante-dijo Freezeroid.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, no sabemos si Marucho será el postre, así que andando-dijo Mia y continuaron su marcha.

Tras caminar por lo que parecía ser un completo laberinto, finalmente lograron localizar a su amigo, mentor y lo más cercano que habían tenido a un padre.

-¡Papá!-.

-¡Marucho!-.

Marucho continuaba atado a la silla metálica, con la cabeza agachada, sus ropas estaban algo rotas y tenía algunas quemaduras, rápidamente, los chicos corrieron a su lado.

-¡Resiste Marucho!-grito Hurricane, mientras él y Black Dranzer destruían las placas metálicas, Marucho casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Yoh y Anna, quienes lo detuvieron.

-¿Te encuentras bien papá?-pregunto Hiroki, pero Marucho simplemente tosió.

-Dinos algo, lo que sea-dijo Emily con tono suplicante.

Con gran esfuerzo, Marucho comenzó a decir algunas palabras-Por favor…díganme que no cayeron en la trampa de Eve-.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una trampa?-pregunto Hiroki sonriéndole tranquilamente a su padre.

-Si, quizás somos muy buenos-dijo Freezeroid con tono altanero y superior.

-Lo se porque yo fui quien creo a Eve-confeso Marucho.

Ante esa declaración, los chicos se quedaron mucho más impactados que con el episodio del gato devorado por una serpiente mecánica, no estaban seguros de haber escuchado bien.

Marucho, el hombre que los cuido desde que eran pequeños, que los trato como hijos, que siempre los protegió, era el creador de Eve, el responsable de haberle dado vida y por lo tanto, de la muerte de sus padres.

-Oh, por eso-dijo Hiroki asustado e impactado.

En esos momentos, una compuerta se abrió en el techo, mientras un elevador comenzaba a descender, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino, su pasajero era nadie más que Eve, mientras las paredes se abrían y surgían los bakugan mecánicos.

-Te lo dije Marucho, los humanos no responde a factores lógicos, ya se corren rumores entre los refugiados sobre la existencia de estos niños y sus bakugan-dijo Eve con maldad y burla-la variable de peleadores es inaceptable, estos niños y sus bakugan serán eliminados de inmediato-.

-¡Oye no es justo!-grito Hiroki asustado y molesto-¡Mia ni siquiera tiene un bakugan!-.

-Analizando-los ojos de Eve comenzaron a brillar, mientras analizaba a Mia y a Emily-Mia Kuso y Emily Kuso, hijas de Daniel Kuso y Mira Clay. Dan Kuso, el más peligroso de los peleadores, él los inspiro y siempre los motivo a continuar luchando a pesar de que la batalla era imposible de ganar, y dado que Emily es una peleadora subterra, Mia es la mayor amenaza, será la primera en ser eliminada-.

-Mala suerte amiga-dijo Freezeroid.

-Espera-dijo Mia con tono suspicaz-¿Por qué soy la mayor amenaza cuando ni siquiera tengo un bakugan?-Eve se quedo en silencio ante la pregunta de Mia-muy bien, no respondas-un movimiento llamo la atención de Mia, se trataba de Kai y de los refugiados, los cuales estaban en posición de ataque-pero no moriremos aquí-.

Las palabras de Mia llamaron mucho la atención de Eve, así como había ocurrido antes, cuando Eve miro en dirección que Mia…

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Zombyra Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-declaro Zombyra apareciendo para la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza fantasmal!-.

Los puños de Zombyra se vieron rodeados por un aura espectral y el poderoso bakugan darkus ataco a Eve, quien no tuvo tiempo de activar su modo de batalla y sepultándola bajo unos escombros.

-Como deseaba hacer eso-dijo Zombyra riéndose.

Al ver lo que ocurrió con su ama, los bakugan mecánicos se prepararon para atacar a Zombyra, quien se puso en guardia, aunque tenía las de perder, ya que eran 6 vs 1.

Rápidamente, el resto de los refugiados comenzó a abrir fuego contra los bakugan mecánicos, pero sus armas, ya fueran pistolas láser o flechas de energía, no lograban dañar el blindaje de los bakugan mecánicos.

-Ni siquiera les hacen un solo rasguño-dijo Akari preocupada.

-El metal con el que están hechos es una combinación de los metales más duros de toda la Tierra, no podrán destruir ese blindaje por más que lo intenten, no sin un bakugan, al menos-dijo Marucho.

-Genial-dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

-¡Han, diles que apunten a los ojos!-indico Kai.

-¡Ya escucharon, apunten a los ojos!-grito Han y los refugiados así lo hicieron, y muy a tiempo, pues los bakugan mecánicos ya estaban preparando sus ataques.

Mientras tanto, Oráculo y Nanashi trabajaban para desactivar las puertas, ya que Eve las había bloqueado una vez que los chicos estuvieron con Marucho.

-¿Les falta mucho?-pregunto Gaara-nos están acabando-.

-Ya casi acabamos-dijo Oráculo, cuyo cabello estaba en un fuerte tono rojo.

-¡Listo!-grito Nanashi cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron-¡Ya esta listo!-.

Kai entendió el mensaje-¡Refugiados, retírense, de prisa, no dejen a nadie atrás!-.

Los chicos no iban a dejar a Marucho, así que Ryo, Marshall e Isis les ayudaron, mientras Ryo y Marshall sostenían a Marucho, Isis se encargaba de dispararle a los robots de Eve, los cuales se habían unido a la batalla.

-¡Kai necesitan ayuda!-grito Zombyra.

-¡Poder activado: Látigo oscuro!-Zombyra saco su látigo de energía oscura y destruyo el puente, evitando que los robots cruzaran, mientras que Han y Akya destruían a algunos robots que les bloqueaban el camino.

-¡De prisa!-grito Destiny, pues nadie sabía cuanto tiempo Eve estaría debajo de los escombros.

Los bakugan mecánicos ya estaban comenzando a hartarse de solo recibir ráfagas de ataque, sin permitirles contraatacar, Helios comenzó a preparar una serie de pequeños, pero letales misiles, los cuales disparo contra los refugiados, algo que noto Zombyra.

-¡Kai!-.

El aludido volteo y comprobó el ataque-¡Poder activado: Escudo de oscuridad!-Zombyra invoco un escudo, deteniendo los misiles, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso, que lo devolvió a su forma de esfera-¿te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Descuida, el escudo absorbió gran parte del impacto-.

-Eso me alegra ¡Refugiados, retírense ahora!-.

Rápidamente, los refugiados se dirigieron a las rutas de escape, aunque Mia espero a Kai en todo momento.

-¿Me esperabas preciosa?-.

-Gracias por volver para ayudarnos-.

-Nunca podría abandonar a una chica tan hermosa como tú-dijo Kai y Mia se sonrojo.

-Luego se dan todos los besos que quieran-dijo Freezeroid-ya vámonos-.

De esa forma, abandonaron la fortaleza de Eve, aunque antes, Han e Isis lanzaron pequeñas bombas que bloquearon la salida.

-Eso los detendrá un tiempo-dijo Isis.

-Pero no eternamente, vámonos ahora que podemos-dijo Han y así, los dos chicos se retiraron.

Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porque de los escombros surgió un rayo y Eve se levanto sin un solo rasguño, a pesar de no estar en modo de batalla, aun era virtualmente invencible, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y a la puerta bloqueada, para desbloquearla con un rayo.

-Encuéntrenlos y tráiganmelos-les ordeno a sus robots-no importa en donde se escondan, eventualmente tendrán el mismo final que sus padres-declaro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad absoluta.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, finalmente han rescatado a Marucho, pero este les debe algunas explicaciones, especialmente después de enterarse que fue él quien creo a Eve en primer lugar, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirán dos secretos que decidirán el destino final de los chicos y de la humanidad._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_te agradezco por tus palabras y efectivamente, Mia y Kai sienten algo el uno por el otro, aunque acaban de conocerse, respecto a tu petición, lamento decir que no, ya que eso no me llama la atención, si haré un bonus para Power Rangers Infinito donde aparezcan los personajes de Harry Potter, pero hasta ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ya puedes respirar tranquila, porque ya rescataron a Marucho, aunque se acaban de enterar que fue él quien creo a Eve, respecto al último peleador veterano, me imagino que en este capítulo ya sabes de quien se trata, pero aun les quedan algunas cosas por aclarar y otra sorpresa para los chicos, si puedes aparecer en Amenaza Predacon, a partir del próximo capítulo empezare a aceptar OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y a ver que te parece este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_si, esas cosas pasan a veces con esta página, me molesta mucho cuando no puedo subir un capítulo nuevo por errores de la página. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, pero solo para que estés preparado, el bonus ocurrirá durante los sucesos del 5to. Libro/película, es decir, la orden del fénix, me alegra que te gustara el detalle de que eras hijo de Ren y Zenet, me imagine que te gustaría, tienes razón, a este fic no le queda mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_desgraciadamente todo ser humano tiene un límite, aunque Marucho resistió todo lo que pudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el capítulo 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_de hecho, la verdadera razón se revelo en este capítulo, respecto a lo otro, eso lo verás en el próximo capítulo, tenlo por seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ok, pero necesito saber cual es la página principal, ya que solo me aparece el enlace, no la principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_esa historia me recuerda a la de los Tsufuru, aunque con algunas modificaciones, aunque me gusto la serie, me hubiera gustado ver más de parte del padre de Freezer, King Cold, por cierto ¿conoces Dragón Ball Multiverse? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Suteichi-Kazami y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Moon-9215, Kona Kana Lee, Zeus y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	5. Verdades a la luz

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Marucho ha sido rescatado, deben aclararse otras cosas, desde la creación de Eve hasta otra verdad que podría ser la última esperanza de toda la humanidad._

_A partir de este capítulo acepto OC para amenaza predacon, solo una aclaración, ya he decidido quienes serán los villanos principales, así que deben tener muy en cuenta eso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Verdades a la luz.**

Tras el rescate de Marucho, los chicos y los refugiados volvieron a su escondite, mientras la noche caía sobre ellos, una vez que llegaron, ya era completamente de noche.

-Marucho, creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo Mia.

-Lo se, les debo muchas explicaciones sobre lo que ha pasado-dijo Marucho.

-Entonces ¿es verdad?-¿Tú creaste a Eve?-pregunto Hiroki y Marucho solo suspiro.

Pasaron los minutos y tanto los chicos como los refugiados se colocaron alrededor de una fogata, mientras Marucho contaba la triste y terrible historia sobre el origen de Eve.

-Yo cree a Eve para que fuera una fuerza de bien, de paz y orden, aunque al principio su única función era hacerse cargo del interespacio bakugan, ya que después de lo sucedido con Gundalia y Mag Mell no quería que se repitiera lo mismo o algo peor, a lo que me refiero es que Eve hacía más que preparar las arenas de batalla y las batallas en si, era la defensa del interespacio, al principio cumplió con todo y por un tiempo todo funciono perfectamente-suspiro-pero poco a poco su programación comenzó a evolucionar, empezó a ver las batallas bakugan más como una amenaza que como una diversión, también empezó a creer que no solo en el interespacio debería haber orden, sino también en la Tierra misma, así que primero se apodero del interespacio, luego se descargo así misma en un cuerpo robótico que había estado construyendo en secreto, de inmediato, Dan nos dijo que debíamos detenerla antes de que algo terrible pasara, lo intentamos, pero Eve tenía en su base de datos toda la información sobre nuestras estrategias, nuestros ataques y los poderes de nuestros bakugan, no fuimos rivales para ella. Fue cuando Dan me dijo que debía escapar y llevarme a los niños a un lugar seguro, en nuestro escape, Eve asesino a Elfin…y a tu madre Hiroki-el propio Marucho derramo algunas lágrimas por eso, pero tenía que continuar, Mylene, Julie y Kai también debían venir con nosotros, pero Mylene no era de las que huía de una batalla, ella decidió quedarse junto con Keith, ambos murieron-Anna agacho la cabeza-Julie también quería quedarse y pelear, pero Gorem no estaba a la altura de Eve, así que decidió venir con nosotros, pero entonces Eve provoco un derrumbe y Julie cayó a un abismo contigo en sus brazos, Kai-el aludido miro a Marucho fríamente-pensé que habías muerto, de lo contrario habrías venido con los demás-suspiro-espero haberlos criado tal como sus padres hubieran querido, se los debía. Eve fue mi culpa, no lo niego, yo le di el nombre de la luz madre de todos los bakugan, nunca me imagine que se convertiría en una luz de destrucción, muerte y esclavitud-.

-¿Por qué Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia no nos ayudaron?-pregunto Akari.

-En Vestal los únicos peleadores eran los miembros de la resistencia bakugan y los vexos, ellos murieron durante el primer ataque de Eve, mientras que la reina Serena de Neathia y el primer ministro Nurzak de Gundalia, al enterarse de nuestra situación, enviaron a sus mejores peleadores para ayudarnos, pero como ellos también habían estado en el interespacio, Eve tenía información sobre ellos y el resultado fue el mismo-explico Marucho.

-¿Qué hay de los bakugan de Nueva Vestroia?-pregunto Yoh.

-Muchos bakugan en Nueva Vestroia estaban agradecidos con Dan y Drago por todo lo que hicieron por ellos, así que vinieron a ayudarnos, pero no fue suficiente, Eve los liquido sin piedad-.

-¿Cómo mata Eve a los bakugan? No lo entiendo-dijo Anna.

-Eve descargo en si misma la información del sistema de exterminación bakugan que el profesor Clay había construido para el rey Zenoheld hace años, lo mejoro a su gusto y obtuvo su mayor y más terrible arma, así es como mata a los bakugan y hasta a los humanos-.

-¿Por qué papá no uso a Drago?-pregunto Emily-pensé que era el más poderoso-.

-Drago era efectivamente el bakugan más poderoso de todos porque había evolucionado muchas veces, Eve sabía que cuando Dan y Drago peleaban juntos eran una fuerza imparable, casi invencible, así que primero atrapo a Drago en un campo electromagnético que le impedía salir de su forma de esfera, luego asesino a Dan y finalmente a Drago-.

Se hizo un triste silencio, si el bakugan más poderoso de todos había sido derrotado, entonces no había esperanza para derrotar a Eve o eso era lo que creían.

-No-dijo la misma mujer que había hablado para apoyar el rescate de Marucho-Drago aun sigue con vida-.

Marucho se levanto rápidamente al reconocer a la mujer-¿Julie?-.

-Si Marucho, soy yo-.

-¡Julie!-Marucho corrió a los brazos de su amiga peleadora, ambos se abrazaron y derramaron algunas lágrimas, después de todo, ambos creían ser los últimos-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo….?-.

-Ace nos salvo….justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, Ace y Percival volvieron para salvarnos, ya que Eve estaba acabando con todos, fue entonces que Ace rescato a la mayor cantidad de personas y las trajo aquí, donde hemos estado luchando con Eve desde entonces-.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué quisiste decir con que Drago aun esta vivo?-.

Julie suspiro-Eve no lo elimino como lo hizo con los demás bakugan, decidió quedarse con él como un trofeo, símbolo de su mayor victoria-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque lo vimos, después de matar a Dan, Eve no destruyo a Drago, al contrario, se quedo con él, sus palabras fueron: serás el mayor recordatorio de lo que les pase a todos aquellos que intenten desafiarme-.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta Drago ahora?-pregunto Marucho.

Julie se encamino hacia una de las destrozadas paredes y señalo el desierto-Allá, en aquella torre que se ve a los lejos, en la cima, Drago ha estado atrapado en ese campo electromagnético todos estos años, junto con un pequeño grupo de peleadores sobrevivientes, intentamos rescatar a Drago, pero Eve nos descubrió y acabo con todos, yo apenas pude regresar con vida y solo gracias a Gorem-.

-Ya veo, lamento escuchar eso-.

-Desde entonces hemos tratado de sobrevivir, pero cada día Eve se vuelve más poderosa y nosotros más débiles-.

Antes de que Marucho pudiera continuar, Mia intervino-¿Drago es lo bastante poderoso como para derrotar a Eve?-las miradas se desviaron hacia ella, quien ni se inmuto-pregunte que si Drago es lo bastante poderoso como para derrotar a Eve-.

-En teoría si-.

-Entonces saben lo que hay que hacer-dijo Mia con decisión y todos la miraron confundidos-tenemos que ir y rescatar a Drago, para finalmente aplastar a Eve-.

-Perdona mi franqueza Mia, pero ¿estas loca?-pregunto Hiroki-apenas pudimos escapar de ella la última vez, tenemos que irnos mientras podamos-.

-Odio decir esto-dijo Anna-pero Hiroki tiene razón, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra Eve, debemos irnos ahora que podemos…-.

-¿Y luego que? ¿Seguir huyendo eternamente? Aunque nos vayamos de aquí, Eve nunca dejara de perseguirnos, jamás nos dejara en paz porque siempre seremos una amenaza para ella, si hay una oportunidad para detenerla hay que tomarla, tenemos que hacerlo, se lo debemos a nuestros padres, somos todo lo que queda de su legado…y no dejare que ese legado se pierda por culpa de una maquina psicópata-.

Kai sonrió por la palabras de Mia-Buen discurso preciosa, pero no lograran salir de la ciudad sin que Eve o sus robots los detecten-.

-No sin tu ayuda al menos-dijo Marucho y Kai lo miro con rabia.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¿Ayudarte a ti? ¡Al causante de la existencia de Eve, de la muerte de nuestros padres y de la esclavitud de la raza humana! ¡Dime Marucho! ¿Qué crees que habría hecho mi padre?-grito Kai con furia.

Se hizo un corto silencio y Marucho respondió con tono casual-¿Ace? Me habría dado un golpe-fingiendo pensar-y después me habría ayudado-.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Kai se quedo sorprendido-¡Guau! Conocías bien a mi padre-dijo, mientras Marucho sonreía con tranquilidad y Julie se reía.

-Los peleadores éramos más que un equipo, éramos una familia, lamento mucho que por mi culpa esa familia haya sido reducida tan terriblemente, pero Mia tiene razón, si hay una oportunidad de destruir a Eve es esta y hay que tomarla-.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Han.

-El plan es simple, iremos por Drago, lo rescataremos y destruiremos a Eve-dijo Mia.

Se hizo un largo silencio después de escuchar el plan de Mia y Han tomo la palabra-¿En serio ese es tu plan?-.

-Nunca dije que fuera un gran plan-respondió Mia indignada.

-A veces olvido cuanto te pareces a tu padre-dijo Marucho.

-Cierto, Dan no era precisamente la mente más brillante del equipo, pero si el más valiente de todos-dijo Julie.

-Pero aun así creo que necesitamos un mejor plan si queremos ir a rescatar a Drago-opino Nanashi-así que empezare a construir vehículos y armas que nos ayuden-.

-Deja que te ayude-dijo Akari.

-Yo también lo haré, después de todo, tres son mejor que dos-dijo Oráculo y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Los guerreros preparaban sus armas, mientras los chicos ayudaban en lo que podían, junto con sus bakugan, los cuales transportaban material aun en su forma de esfera.

-Si puedo….si puedo….-decía Freezeroid intentando llevar un total de seis placas de metal, pero eran demasiado pesadas para su forma de esfera.

-Deberías llevar de uno en uno, sería más fácil-dijo Xena.

-Claro que no….puedo hacerlo….puedo hacerlo…..puedo hacerlo-decía, mientras se elevaba más y más.

-No creo que tengas que elevarte más-dijo Bio Mage.

-No te preocupes…tengo músculos de hierro…..-apenas dijo esto, las placas se le cayeron-oh, oh-.

Las placas por poco caen sobre Saki, quien logro quitarse justo a tiempo-¡Oye!-.

-Lo siento-dijo Freezeroid nerviosa-creo que debo llevar de una en una-.

-Sería lo mejor-dijo Black Dranzer.

-Especialmente para nuestros amigos humanos-dijo Hurricane.

-Ya me disculpe ¿Qué más quieren?-.

-¡Que tengas más cuidado!-grito Saki molesta.

-Ok-dijo Freezeroid asustada.

De esa forma, continuaron con su labor, debían preparar todo, ya que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendrían de destruir a Eve de una vez por todas, pero Mia tenía ciertas dudas, algo que noto Marucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mia?-.

-Estoy preocupada Marucho y a la vez emocionada-.

-¿Por qué razón?-.

-Por un lado, si tenemos éxito no solo podríamos acabar con Eve para siempre, sino que finalmente tendré un compañero bakugan y no cualquier bakugan, el bakugan de mi padre-.

-¿Y?-.

-Por el otro temo que si fallamos será el fin de todo, los peleadores, los refugiados, la libertad, todo, temo por mi hermana, por mis amigos, por Kai, temo por todos, no se si pueda hacerlo, no soy mi padre-.

-Eso es cierto, tu padre era muy valiente, pero también sentía miedo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No creas que en todas nuestras batallas no lo sentía, sabíamos que si fallábamos todo terminaría, Dan tuvo miedo al enfrentarse a Naga, a los vexos, a Barodius y Mag Mell, pero siempre lo superaba-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Porque sabía que debía luchar por la libertad del universo, él y Drago lo sabían, por eso eran un equipo invencible, porque siempre hacían lo correcto, aun cuando tenían miedo, tú eres su hija, estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien-.

Mia sonrió ante las palabras de Marucho-Muchas gracias y lamento lo que dije…..-.

-No te disculpes, yo se que para ti no es fácil estar sin tus padres-.

-Si, ha sido muy difícil, pero hoy comprendí que para Emily también lo fue, aunque ella no logro conocerlos por completo-.

-Eres su hermana mayor y te necesita para lo que sea-dijo Marucho-habla con ella, te necesita-.

-Gracias-Mia se retiro y fue con su hermanita, mientras que Yoh y Kai tenían una conversación de hombres.

-Es agradable saber que Zombyra y yo no somos los únicos peleadores que quedaron después de tantos ataques de Eve-.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que aun quedaba otro peleador y otro bakugan con vida, ni siquiera Marucho-dijo Yoh.

-Lo se, pero lo que más agradezco es que haya chicas hermosas con vida-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Me refiero a que viniste con tres hermosuras, aunque me doy cuenta que tienes algo con Anna y que Akari es tu hermana, así que me agrada ver que Mia esta disponible-.

-¿Quieres decir…que tú y ella?-.

-Aun no llegamos a eso, pero espero que pronto podamos cruzar esa línea de amigos-.

Akari también hablaba con Nanashi, el inventor parecía contento con la presencia de Akari, algo que notaron Saki, Oráculo, Arya, Destiny y Anikka.

-No lo había visto tan feliz desde…..nunca-dijo Saki.

-¿Lo puedes culpar? No hemos tenido ningún momento en que podamos estar felices, no desde que Eve tomo el poder-dijo Arya.

-Me sorprende que finalmente podremos destruirla, espero que todo salga bien-dijo Destiny.

-Claro que saldrá bien, después de todo, todos lo dicen, Drago es el más poderoso, si lo rescatamos al fin nos libraremos de esa tirana-dijo Anikka.

-Eso espero, ya hemos vivido escondidos por demasiado tiempo-dijo Oráculo.

Los chicos también preparaban sus armas, Han le sacaba filo a su espada, mientras Ryo, Marshall e Isis practicaban tiro al blanco con sus pistolas, Gaara y Matsuri transportaba materiales para trabajar.

-Si todo sale bien, mañana podremos ponerle fin a Eve-dijo Isis-pero lo veo como una hazaña casi imposible-.

-Ace y Julie-intervino Han-nos contaban historias sobre el poder de Drago, eran tan grande que muchos lo consideraban legendario, así que creo que podremos derrotar a Eve-.

-Solo que Eve tampoco es una debilucha-dijo Marshall-todos los bakugan que la desafiaron terminaron muertos-.

-Tenemos que tener fe en que lograremos derrotarla-dijo Ryo.

-¿Escuchaste eso Gaara?-pregunto Matsuri.

-Si, que tontos, creen que podremos vencer a Eve, nadie puede hacerlo, ella es invencible-dijo Gaara con amargura.

-Lo que más me gusta de ti Gaara es la gran esperanza que tienes-dijo Matsuri con sarcasmo, mientras Gaara fingía no haberla escuchado.

Mia se acerco a Emily y la tomo del hombro-Hermanita, necesito hablar contigo-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Mia suspiro-Quiero….disculparme contigo-Emily la miro confundida-porque nunca me detuve a pensar lo difícil que fue para ti haber crecido sin mamá y papá, estaba totalmente metida en mi propio dolor que me olvide del tuyo, lo siento-.

-No tienes que disculparte, se que para ti fue más difícil, ya que tú los llegaste a conocer mejor-con esas palabras, Emily comenzó a llorar-pero…-Mia abrazo a su hermana.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo, mientras también derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas-yo debí estar al tanto de ti, después de todo soy tu hermana mayor y sin nuestros padres eres mi responsabilidad, más que la de Marucho, lo lamento mucho, pero quiero que sepas algo, que aunque no lo demuestre mucho, te quiero y me importas, eres la única familia que me queda, además de nuestros amigos, pero tú y yo tenemos un lazo más fuerte, porque somos hermanas de sangre, hijas de Dan Kuso y Mira Clay, de hoy en adelante te prometo que seré una mejor hermana y que siempre estaré para ti, para lo que tú quieras-.

-Mia…-Emily y Mia se abrazaron con fuerza, demostrando el amor de hermanas que sentían entre si.

(Nota: para este tierno momento, recomiendo una canción de Pimpinela llamada "Hermanos", este es el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=fAS1Kw0XYn4).

Cuando se separaron, ambas estaban llorando y se secaron las lágrimas mutuamente, mientras Xena, que había observado todo desde lejos, aun en su forma de esfera, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-El ataque empezara en algunas horas-dijo Mia-así que tenemos tiempo para hablar antes de comenzar ¿Qué quieres saber?-.

Emily se quedo pensando, aunque en realidad, solo tenía una pregunta-¿Cómo eran mamá y papá?-.

Mia sonrió, después de todo, ya se esperaba esa pregunta-Eran personas maravillosas…-y así, Mia pasó todo ese tiempo contándole historias sobre sus padres a Emily, algunas reales y otras inventada por ella.

El tiempo pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ya habían terminado todos los arreglos para ir a rescatar al bakugan que sería su última carta de triunfo.

-Las armas han sido actualizadas para poder atravesar el blindaje de los robots de Eve-explicaba Nanashi-pero solo tienen una oportunidad, ya que en lo que cargan el robot podría contraatacar-.

-Es por eso-continúo Oráculo-que sus vehículos fueron diseñados para moverse automáticamente, sin que ustedes tengan que preocuparse por disparar y conducir al mismo tiempo-.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?-pregunto Hiroki.

-Con partes de robots que robamos-explico Oráculo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras Han solo sonrió.

-Genial-.

-El ataque empezara dentro de 30 minutos-continúo Marucho-Julie y yo iremos como apoyo, mientras ustedes pelean con los robots, los peleadores bakugan-los chicos miraron a Marucho sorprendidos-se encargaran de los bakugan mecánicos, mientras Mia rescata a Drago-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezeroid-pero esos robots…-.

-Son fuertes, pero no invencibles, ellos no tienen la voluntad de luchar que tenemos los humanos, solo siguen órdenes de Eve, como el resto de sus robots, es por eso que ustedes pueden vencerlos, no lo duden-.

-Tenemos fe en ustedes-dijo Julie sonriendo tiernamente.

-Ahora Mia dirá unas cuantas palabras-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como hija de Dan, eres la líder de los peleadores y por lo tanto de los refugiados, debes decir algo para animar a tu equipo-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

Mia miro a todos, en su mirada había un gran nerviosismo, pero Emily le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, al igual que los demás, mientras Kai la tomaba de la mano.

-Tranquila, no es tan difícil como parece, puedes hacerlo-.

Con esa confianza, Mia tomo aire y comenzó a dar su discurso-Bien, el día ha llegado…..el día en que daremos nuestra última batalla contra Eve, esa maquina asesina que acabo con la vida de cientos de inocentes, incluyendo familiares y amigos nuestros, todos hemos perdido a alguien o a muchos, por eso HOY debemos darlo todo en la batalla, si Eve cree que nos acobardaremos se equivoca, terminaremos con su reino de terror, ya que aun tenemos una esperanza, liberaremos al bakugan más poderoso de todos y con su ayuda triunfaremos ¡Hoy es el día que terminara el reino de Eve, aunque nos cueste la vida!-los refugiados gritaron emocionados e inspirados, al igual que los peleadores-¡Venceremos a Eve o moriremos en el intento! ¡Ahora a la carga!-.

El alba comenzaba, cuando finalmente, el ejército de humanos se dirigió al desierto con la misión de rescatar a Drago y finalmente destruir a Eve.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se han descubierto las verdades, ahora los peleadores saben que Drago esta vivo y es su última esperanza, pero como bien se menciono, Eve no es ninguna debilucha y aun les tiene una sorpresa preparada, la batalla final se acerca._

_Muy bien, ahora pueden dejar OC para el fic "Amenaza Predacon" y esta vez si podrán tener bakugan, solo debo aclarar que ya decidí quienes serán los villanos y aun no se si acepte algún OC como villano, les diré antes de que este fic termine._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_bueno, ya conociste la historia de Eve y el porque Marucho lo creo, además de que el gran Drago aun sigue vivo y es la última esperanza que queda, respecto a lo de Harry Potter, si saldrán, pero ten en cuenta que los sucesos serán los de la "Orden del fénix", además de que pondré una pareja que no es muy común, por petición de un buen amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_a ver si tus sospechas se confirmaron, me sorprende y me extraña que no hayas comentado nada respecto al hecho de que fue Marucho quien creo a Eve, eso fue algo que me extraño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_buena suerte con tus exámenes y lamento mucho no haber respondido tu duda, creo que se me paso, en fin, supongo que ahora se aclararon, ya que al fin se explico todo lo que pasó durante el primer ataque de Eve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_supongo que la pregunta quedo resuelta con el capítulo y sino házmelo saber, en fin, ahora inicia el rescate de Drago para poder vencer a Eve, también se ha explicado porque Marucho la creo, aunque nunca se imagino que se convertiría en ese tipo de monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y descuida, no hay ningún problema, respecto al OC con bakugan, creo que ya sabes la respuesta, solo ten en cuenta lo que dije de los villanos y aunque atrasado, porque no me avisaste._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BIEN.**

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_si todo sale bien, Mia por fin tendrá un compañero bakugan y es el único que puede o podría derrotar a Eve, no entiendo ¿Qué me quisiste decir con "te basaste"? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, los gatos son los que siempre aparecen de la nada, además, me inspire en el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" y así fue, literalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_muy bien, pero eso ¿es la idea para un fic? Porque lo encuentro muy poco probable lo de Goku y Superman, además de que Goku podría derrotar a Darkseid, usando la Genkidama, al igual que King Cold, si se transformara, cosa que nunca se vio en la serie, pero me gustaría saber más para darte un opinión total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tranquilo, las computadoras fallan debes en cuando, respecto a los darkus, eran Keith/Spectra y Ace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, lo veré en cuanto pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Moon-9215, Darth Ocnarf, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….**_


	6. El ultimo rescate

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la hora ha llegado, de rescatar al bakugan más poderoso y legendario de todos, así como su última oportunidad para derrotar a Eve, la batalla final esta a punto de empezar._

_Una aclaración, para Amenaza Predacon estoy recibiendo OC especiales, les explicare, debido a que la trama girara en localizar 6 gemas de los distintos atributos, las cuales habían estado en 6 planetas de esos mismos atributos, es decir, fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad, recibiré 6 OC que sean de alguno de esos planetas de los distintos elementos, solamente uno y será el que me lo pida primero, debo decir que el planeta del agua ya fue tomado por Moon-9215, así que solo quedan 5 más._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 El último rescate.**

Los refugiados y los peleadores ya estaban preparándose para su viaje, aunque antes de partir, Mia saco de su chaleco algo que llamo la atención de Emily.

-¿Esas no son las gafas de papá? ¿Las que estaban en la sala de trofeos de Eve?-.

-Así es y en lo que a mí concierne, estas gafas nunca fueron suyas-Mia se puso las gafas de su padre, mientras sus amigos la miraban admirados-soy la hija de Dan Kuso y por lo tanto hoy vamos vencer a Eve ¡Hoy es el día que conoceremos nuestro destino!-.

-¿Siempre habla así?-pregunto Kai.

-Esta es la primera vez-dijo Emily.

-Realmente quiere inspirarnos como lo hacía su padre-dijo Anna sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y esta funcionando-dijo Akari.

Efectivamente, los refugiados estaban listos para partir, esta vez no había miedo en sus ojos, sino determinación, estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por la última posibilidad de destruir a Eve.

-Muy bien, ya todos están listos-informo Marucho-ha llegado el momento de destruir el error que cree, porque eso es, un gran error-.

-Ya no te culpes Marucho, todos nosotros confiamos en Eve, creímos que era un programa eficiente, nadie se imagino esto de ella-dijo Julie.

-Gracias Julie-.

-Como sea-dijo Kai-ya no perdamos más el tiempo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda pasar para que Eve se entere de lo que planeamos-.

-Kai tiene razón-dijo Mia-en marcha-.

Los peleadores y los refugiados abordaron las motocicletas voladoras que Akari, Nanashi y Oráculo habían construido, para luego ponerse en marcha.

-Muy bien Kai, tú conoces mejor estos lugares, dinos por donde ir para evitar que Eve nos localice-.

-No hay problema preciosa-.

-Bien ¡Todos sigan a Kai!-indico Mia y así lo hicieron.

Dieron varias vueltas por los túneles de la alcantarilla, evitando ser detectados por algún robot de Eve, fue cuando descubrieron una salida, después de haber estado viajando por el túnel por 3 horas y al salir, descubrieron que estaban en el desierto.

-¿Esa era la salida corta?-pregunto Yoh.

-La más segura si, al menos, para evitar que Eve se enterara-explico Kai.

-Luego hablaremos de eso-dijo Mia-ahora concentrémonos en liberar a Drago ¿hacia donde esta la torre señora Grift?-.

-Por favor, llámame Julie y se encuentra en esa dirección-Julie señalo hacia la derecha-a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí-.

-Entonces tendremos que acelerar más ¡Síganme!-grito Mia y todos comenzaron a seguirla.

-Se parece a Dan, pero también parece un poco más lista que él-dijo Han, recordando las historias contadas por Ace sobre los peleadores.

-Debe ser porque también es hija de Mira Clay-dijo Destiny-y la historia dice que ella era muy inteligente-.

Mia y los peleadores iban al frente, seguidos por los refugiados, conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez estaban más y más cerca de la torre donde Drago había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, mientras Mia pensaba en la única oportunidad que tendría de destruirla, sería difícil, casi imposible, pero ellos eran peleadores, guerreros, tenían el corazón del guerrero:

Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán

Hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad

El humo en el cielo

Tu sangre en la arena

Y el miedo en tu hogar

Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar

Tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar

Arriba en el templo

Oír entre las piedras

La sangre caerá

Ahora debes luchar

Aunque tu vida puedas agotar

Por tu tierra resistirás

Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador

Que un día creíste que era tu dios

Mortal enemigo

Que ahoga a tu pueblo

Con su terror

El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar

Las lágrimas riegan la tierra al llorar

La sangre ahora es llanto

Que cubre el relato

De la verdad

Ahora debes luchar

Aunque tu vida puedas agotar

Por tu tierra resistirás

Aunque mueras por luchar

En el campo de batalla

Tu alma siempre vivirá

Por buscar la libertad

Aunque mueras por luchar

En el campo de batalla

Tu alma siempre vivirá

Por buscar la libertad

(Nota: y aquí esta de Youtube: watch?v=B7qpRnNOz1E).

Mientras seguían por el desierto, Mia pensaba en todo eso, aunque murieran, lo harían como sus padres, peleando, no escaparían, ya no más.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-informo Hiroki, ya que desde su distancia, podían ver la torre donde Drago debía estar prisionero.

-¡De prisa, tras esas paredes de roca!-grito Akari y todos se movilizaron hacia ellas, después de todo, no podían permitir que los robots se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

En cuanto estuvieron ocultos, pudieron asomarse para verla mejor, aunque solo lo hicieron Saki y Ryo.

La torre era completamente de metal, se podía ver que era de muchos pisos, a lo mucho, 50, tenía mucha semejanza con el palacio de Neathia, pero la mayor diferencia era que en la cima había una esfera, donde se suponía se encontraba el poderoso Drago.

-Bien, ahora debemos entrar a rescatar a Drago-dijo Mia-después de deshacernos de los robots ¿Cuántos hay?-.

-Unos cuantos-respondió Saki nerviosamente, mientras Ryo tragaba saliva.

Ya que los "cuantos" robots que decía Saki no eran sino 100 robots serpientes, 100 escorpiones, 100 arañas, 100 jets, 100 motos, 100 tanques y 100 de forma humanoide, todos con un armamento mucho mejor que los que usaban los de la ciudad.

-¿Unos cuantos? ¡Son cientos!-grito Freezeroid preocupada.

-Y ese armamento se ve mucho mejor que los que usaban en la ciudad-dijo Black Dranzer preocupado.

-Y no es cualquier armamento-dijo Julie asustada-Marucho….-.

-Lo se-dijo en iguales condiciones-esa maldita es más astuta de lo que pensé-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Kai.

-Esas nuevas armas que tienen los robots no son cualquiera, son armamentos bakugan-.

-¿Qué?-.

Efectivamente, las armas de esos robots no eran más que armamentos que muchos bakugan usaron durante la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia, había de todo tipo y se reconocieron algunos, desde el armamento de Drago, Hawktor, Akwimos, Coredem, Aranaut y Linehalt hasta el armamento de Dharak, Krakis, Lumagrow, Litirius, Strykeflier, Sabator e incluso de Phosphos, Contestir, Plitheon, Avior y Rubanoid.

-Eve debió obtener información sobre esos armamentos de alguna forma, pero no me explico como-dijo Marucho-¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue lo con cree?-.

-Un monstruo-dijo Freezeroid y todos la miraron muy mal-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-.

-Freezeroid tiene razón, cree un monstruo-.

-No es momento para lamentarse-dijo Mia-tenemos que seguir con el plan-.

-¿Aun quieres seguir? Admítelo, no tenemos oportunidad-dijo Gaara.

-Es verdad, no la tenemos, pero no llegue tan lejos para luego retirarme, no lo haré, soy una peleadora, aunque no tenga bakugan y prometí que derrotaría a Eve, esta es nuestra única posibilidad de lograrlo y no voy a irme ¿quieres irte? Hazlo, a ver cuanto tiempo duras-pero Gaara no se movió-muy bien, entonces prepárense, porque comenzaremos el ataque de inmediato-.

De esa forma, sobre sus vehículos, se lanzaron a la batalla, una que parecía que no iban a ganar, en cuanto los robots los vieron comenzaron a disparar como locos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Emily.

-¡Debemos usar a los bakugan! ¿Estas lista Freezeroid?-.

-Si-.

-¡No!-grito Mia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Anna.

-Si nos utilizan abriremos camino a la torre-dijo Hurricane.

-Lo se, pero lo mejor es que guarden sus energías para robots más peligrosos, como los bakugan mecánicos-.

-¿Crees que estén por aquí?-pregunto Xena.

-No por el momento-dijo Mia sintiéndose observada-pero sospecho que dentro de muy poco recibiremos visitas indeseables-.

-No me agrada como suena eso-dijo Emily preocupada.

-Tranquila, prometí que no dejaría que algo te pasara y voy a cumplirlo-aseguro Mia, mientras Emily la miraba con cariño y admiración.

Pero las sospechas de Mia eran muy certeras, ya que en ese momento, unas cámaras de la torre grababan la batalla que se estaba librando en ese momento.

**Fortaleza….**

Mediante sus pantallas, Eve observaba la batalla, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber porque razón los refugiados y los hijos de los peleadores habían ido a su única prisión, especialmente cuando un miembro de ese equipo no tenía bakugan.

-Patéticamente predecibles-dijo Eve, cuyos ojos brillaban con maldad, placer y un tono que sonó a preocupación.

Los bakugan mecánicos se encontraban sobre algunos edificios de la ciudad Mecthogan desactivados, cuando sus ojos brillaron, indicando que ya estaban activados y listos para la batalla, rápidamente, emprendieron el vuelo, para dirigirse a la torre e impedir que Drago volviera a aparecer.

**Torre…**

La batalla comenzaba a volverse cada vez más devastadora, mientras los refugiados abrían paso para que los peleadores llegaran hasta la torre y pudieran salvar a Drago.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Han, destruyendo la cabeza de una serpiente que por poco atrapaba a Hiroki, quien recordó al gato y se estremeció.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Freezeroid.

-No, nada-dijo Hiroki tragando saliva.

-Entonces… ¡Cuidado!-grito Freezeroid cuando una araña le disparo varios rayos, por fortuna, Hiroki consiguió hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

Saki comenzó a disparar sus flechas, mientras Ryo usaba sus pistolas, al igual que el resto de equipo, aunque Han prefería atacar a los robots con su espada, mientras los peleadores cada vez estaban más cerca de la torre, pero conforme acababan con unos cuantos robots, muchos más surgían.

-¿De donde salen tantos?-exclamo Yoh.

-¡Eve es astuta, ha creado muchos robots para vigilar esta torre, después de todo, aquí tiene a la única amenaza que podría destruirla!-grito Marucho.

-Entonces hagamos que esa amenaza se cumpla-dijo Mia con expresión decidida.

-Esa es mi hermanita-dijo Emily sonriendo.

Un grupo de robots humanoides y jets se colocaron justo frente a la entrada de la torre, para luego comenzar a disparar como locos, los peleadores y refugiados tuvieron que separarse, al igual que lo hicieron muchos robots.

-¿Segura que no necesitamos a los bakugan?-grito Anna.

-Debemos resistir, hay que dejarlos para cuando aparezcan los robots más fuertes de Eve-.

-Piensa con estrategia, en eso no se parece a su padre-dijo Julie.

-Si Dan te escuchara ya sabes que diría-dijo Marucho y ambos sonrieron con nostalgia.

Unas serpientes comenzaron a conectarse convirtiéndose en una serpiente de mayor tamaño, para terror de todos.

-No sabía que podían hacer eso-dijo Kai preocupado.

-Ni yo-dijo Marucho en iguales condiciones.

Fue cuando los refugiados, incluyendo a Marucho y Julie, comenzaron a disparar contra la serpiente como locos, mientras el resto de los robots se lanzaron también a la batalla, los peleadores sacaron sus armas también, mientras sus bakugan se colocaban junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kai, mientras disparaba una flecha contra un escorpión que casi aplasta a Mia y a Emily.

-¡Gracias!-grito Emily sonriendo.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Kai sonriendo, mientras Mia suspiraba aliviada, se había preocupado de que su hermana saliera herida, pero gracias a Kai no había pasado nada serio.

-Oye-dijo Emily-tú novio es muy valiente y caballeroso-.

-¿Qué?-Mia se puso toda roja por las palabras de su hermana-él no es mi… ¿o si?-Mia miro a Kai, quien solo se encogió en hombros, también rojo.

-¿Por qué los humanos serán tan complicados?-se pregunto Xena en medio del estruendo de batalla.

**Fortaleza…..**

Eve observaba la batalla, parecía que sus robots tenían todo bajo control, pero de todos modos considero prudente enviar a los bakugan mecánicos para ayudar a sus soldados, sin embargo, no debía subestimar a los niños, ya que sus padres desde muy pequeños eran ya un problema, junto con sus bakugan.

-Tal vez sea hora de que yo misma termine con todo, de una vez por todas-dijo Eve, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar con maldad absoluta-pasando a modo de batalla-el cuerpo de Eve aumento su tamaño y se dirigió hacia la torre.

**Torre…..**

-¡Cuidado Destiny!-grito Anikka, mientras destruía a un tanque que estuvo a punto de disparar contra Destiny.

-¡Gracias amiga!-.

-¡No me lo agradezcas aun!-.

Las palabras de Anikka eran ciertas, porque los robots seguían apareciendo de la nada, como surgidos de la tierra, por suerte, los peleadores cada vez estaban más cerca de la entrada de la torre.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-grito Mia, solo les quedaba una serpiente, un escorpión y un jet bloqueándoles el paso, pero estos comenzaron a disparar como locos nuevamente.

-¡Maniobras evasivas!-grito Akari y comenzaron a esquivar los disparos de sus enemigos robóticos.

-¡Cada vez que nos estamos acercando se ponen a disparar como locos!-grito Anna molesta.

Mia miro la situación, solo eran tres robots, el resto estaba peleando contra los demás robots de Eve, tenía que haber una forma de pasarlos, pero como dijo Anna, cada vez que se acercaban a la torre, estos disparaban como locos.

_-"Eso es"-_pensó abriendo los ojos-espérenme aquí, voy a despejar el camino-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Kai, pero Mia ya había acelerado para dirigirse contra los robots.

-¡Mia!-gritaron los peleadores y bakugan al ver a su amiga lanzarse sola contra esos robots.

Apenas avanzo un poco, los robots comenzaron a disparar como locos, Mia los esquivo haciendo maniobras sumamente peligrosas, cuando vio una oportunidad, dando un salto, bajo de la moto y esta se estrello contra la cabeza de la serpiente explotando.

-Uno menos-dijo sonriendo, cuando el jet y el escorpión se colocaron a cada lado de la chica-vamos, denme su mejor tiro-los robots lo hicieron y Mia dio un giro por el suelo, provocando que los disparos de los robots le dieran a su compañero-y eso fue todo-.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que mi hermana pudiera hacer eso-dijo Emily con los ojos llenos de admiración y cariño.

-Es igual a su padre-dijo Zombyra-Ace siempre dijo que Dan Kuso era sumamente impulsivo-.

-¡Chicos, ya es seguro continuar!-grito Mia.

-En algunos aspectos tenía razón-dijo Anna fríamente, mientras Yoh y Akari se reían-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije un chiste?-.

-Ya no perdamos tiempo-dijo Kai y se pusieron en marcha, hasta quedar junto con Mia.

-Hermana, me asustaste-.

-Lamento mucho eso, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía para que podamos entrar a la torre antes de que….-.

-Más problemas llegara-dijo Hiroki señalando hacia el cielo, a lo lejos se pudo ver que los bakugan mecánicos se acercaban, listos para cumplir con las órdenes de Eve.

-Rayos, llegaron más pronto de lo que creí-dijo Mia preocupada y Emily la tomo de la mano-¿eh?-.

-Tú sigue y rescata a Drago-.

-¿Qué? No los dejare pelear contra ellos-.

-No tienes opción-dijo Yoh-eres la única que no tiene bakugan, pero ese bakugan te espera en la cima de la torre, nosotros resistiremos-.

-Pero…-.

-No pierdas tiempo-dijo Akari-Eve puede llegar en cualquier momento-.

Emily al ver la preocupación de su hermana-Estaremos bien, lo prometo-.

Mia miro que su hermanita no tenía miedo y asintió-Xena, por favor protege a mi hermana, todos háganlo con sus amigos-.

-Cuenta con ello-dijeron los bakugan.

Mia sonrió y entro a la torre para poder salvar al bakugan que sería su última carta de triunfo, mientras sus amigos se prepararon para su nueva batalla contra los bakugan mecánicos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, ahora ha comenzado la batalla final, mientras los peleadores y refugiados luchan contra los robots de Eve, Mia tiene la misión más importante de todas, rescatar al poderoso Drago, pero conforme el tiempo pasa, Eve se acerca cada vez más._

_No olviden lo que explique al principio del capítulo sobre los OC de otros planetas, recuerden que solo será uno por planeta y que el del agua ya esta apartado._

**MayaPinRangersSamurai: **_lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento, pero Toaneo07 me pidió primero la pareja Harry/Tonks y yo le dije que lo haría, ya quede con él, lo lamento, pero puedo hacer la otra, es decir, Ron/Hermione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que tienen cosas que hacer, eso siempre lo tengo en cuenta, respecto a tu pregunta, para ese fic si podrás ser prima o cualquier cosa de los peleadores, también ten en cuenta lo que comente al principio del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_lo siento, pero yo puse a todos los que me dieron un OC, no tengo alguno tuyo, a lo mejor se me paso guardarlo, de ser así, una enorme disculpa por eso, pero si, en Amenaza Predacon puedes aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_siempre es lo mismo cuando se trata de inteligencias artificiales, muchas veces se salen de control, respecto al fic, creo que solo quedan tres capítulos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_sospeche esos dos puntos, pero aun así me sorprendió, considerando que eres gran fanática de Marucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tendrás que darme los datos del OC de nuevo, así como la frase del rey Drago, respecto a ser el primer general, lo lamento, pero ya tengo a los villanos principales, no se si conoces la serie Power Rangers Dino Trueno, en fin, los villanos principales serán 6 de los distintos atributos y ya los tengo decididos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_yo advertí desde el principio que este fic iba a ser muy cortito, en fin, ya tengo los datos de tu OC, bienvenido a Amenaza Predacon. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos del OC, pero vaya, cuantos ataques le pusiste a tu bakugan, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible, especialmente porque Amenaza Predacon será largo, al menos, eso espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues el asalto sigue, pero no les esta yendo muy bien que digamos, aunque ahora Mia esta dentro de la torre, en fin, ya reserve el agua como me pediste, pero falta tu OC, de lo contrario tendré que cambiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_tristemente, el propio Marucho lo explico, Eve tenía conocimiento sobre todos los peleadores y bakugan, no solo de la Tierra, sino de todos los mundos que han conocido, en fin, ya tengo los datos del OC, bienvenido a Amenaza Predacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, AkiraKazami97, Raf-lyli, Nipiljiguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex, Moon-9215 y HaibakusunMexiKuso.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	7. El regreso del bakugan legendario

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras los refugiados luchan con los robots de Eve y los peleadores contra los bakugan mecánicos, Mia hará el último esfuerzo por rescatar a Drago antes de que la mismísima Eve en persona llegue, la batalla se esta tornando cada vez más difícil._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 El regreso del bakugan legendario.**

Una vez que Mia entro a la torre, Emily tomo el papel de líder-Muy bien, es hora de darles una lección a esos montones de chatarra-sus amigos la miraron asombrados y confundidos-¿Qué? También soy la hija de Dan Kuso-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Como sea-dijo Anna, ya que los bakugan mecánicos estaban cada vez más cerca-comencemos con la batalla de una vez-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Xena Subterra!-.

-¡Les demostrare el verdadero poder de una guerrera amazonas!-.

-¡Ahora Black Dranzer Darkus!-.

-¡El guerrero oscuro ha venido a causar dolor!-.

-¡Brilla Bio Mage Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de todas las victimas de Eve saldré victoriosa!-.

-¡Ve Hurricane Ventus!-.

-¡Es hora de darles una lección al estilo ninja!-.

-¡Ahora Zombyra Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy justo detrás de ustedes, he esperado este momento por largo tiempo!-.

-¡Surge Freezeroid Aquos!-.

-¡Alguien va a salir muy lastimado!-.

Wilda se lanzo contra Xena, con una intención clara de darle un golpe que convertiría en polvo hasta a una roca, pero esta vez, Emily no tenía miedo, de hecho, ninguno de los chicos, de los nuevos peleadores tenía miedo.

-¡Poder activado: Espada amazonas!-.

Xena saco su espada y se lanzo a la batalla, chocando en el cielo contra Wilda, Xena comenzó a atacar ferozmente a Wilda, pero su espada ni siquiera lograba dañar el blindaje de Wilda.

-Bien, este tipo es duro-dijo Xena algo preocupada, pero Emily solo reflejo más determinación, no iba a huir, ya no, ella era una peleadora.

-¡Podemos hacerlo Xena! ¡Juntas!-.

-¡Así se habla!-.

Anna subió al hombro de Black Dranzer y ambos se elevaron para encarar a Helios, quien se lanzo al ataque con mucha velocidad, Black Dranzer apenas logro esquivar el ataque.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Black Dranzer-.

-No dejare que tome la iniciativa de nuevo ¡Poder activado: Tormenta negra!-.

Black Dranzer comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un tornado negro, el cual arremetió contra Helios como si fuera un potente taladro, lo golpeo varias veces y en distintas direcciones, pero cuando el ataque ceso….

-¿En serio? Ningún rasguño-dijo Black Dranzer impactado.

-Tendremos que atacarlo con más fuerza-dijo Anna decidida a continuar con esa batalla hasta el final-debemos lograrlo para que Mia rescate a Drago-.

-Solo espero que se de prisa-.

Bio Mage encaro a Aranaut, quien se preparo para la batalla, mientras cada movimiento que hacía, producían un sonido metálico.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad estelar!-.

Bio Mage brillo de un color dorado y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, atacando a Aranaut, para luego intentar atacarlo desde otro lado a la misma velocidad, Bio Mage confiaba en su velocidad y estaba segura que era más rápida que Aranaut.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy demasiado rápida para ti?-pregunto sonriendo, cuando se detuvo, Bio Mage descubrió que Aranaut estaba saltando justo frente a ella a punto de golpearla, pero logro protegerse con su escudo-de acuerdo, eres igual de rápido que yo-.

-¡Resiste Bio Mage!-grito Akari-¡Poder activado: Cristales arcoíris!-.

Del centro del escudo de Bio Mage se dispararon una poderosa ráfaga de cristales de distintos colores, los cuales hicieron retroceder a Aranaut.

-Bien hecho Akari-.

-Gracias amiga-.

Hurricane se veían envuelto en una batalla ninja con Ingram, ya que aunque fuera mecánico, se movía con la agilidad y maestría de uno, para asombro de Yoh, fue cuando Ingram comenzó a lanzar varias shurikens y Hurricane tuvo que eludirlas.

-¡Poder activado: Clones de viento ninja!-.

-¡Este poder me gusta!-el cuerpo de Hurricane se convirtió en viento, el cual se duplico y 6 más, que se lanzaron al ataque, atacando en distintas direcciones, pero el material de los bakugan mecánicos era casi invencible.

-Rayos, ni siquiera un rasguño-dijo Yoh preocupado.

-No temas, aun podemos ganar esta batalla-dijo Hurricane e Yoh sonrió con esperanza.

Zombyra luchaba contra Percival, quien le lanzaba varios ataques feroces con su lanza, mientras el poderoso bakugan esquivaba los ataques, esperando que su compañero activara algún poder.

-¡Kai, no te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchilla fantasma!-.

Zombyra obtuvo una cuchilla de color púrpura, la cual brillaba con energía fantasmal, mientras detenía el golpe de Percival y le daba una patada para alejarlo de él.

-Esto me gusta más-dijo Zombyra.

-Pero aun no hemos terminado-dijo Kai, ya que Percival se levanto-hay que reconocerlo, cuando Marucho construye algo, lo hace en grande-.

La rana metálica en la cabeza de Elfin abrió su boca y comenzó a disparar como ametralladora, Freezeroid tuvo que dar varios saltos en el aire para esquivar los ataques, mientras parecía que hacía un baile muy movido.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo burbuja!-.

Freezeroid creo una esfera de burbuja, la cual la protegió de los disparos de Elfin, quien muy pronto se quedo sin cartuchos, pero lanzo un rayo con su cetro metálico, destruyendo la burbuja.

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Arbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!-.

Elfin preparo un nuevo golpe, pero Hiroki fue más rápido esta vez-¡Poder activado: Bolas de nieve!-.

Freezeroid lanzo una ráfaga de bolas de nieve, las cuales hicieron que Elfin cayera, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo con pesar.

Pero no solo los peleadores tenían problemas, ya que los refugiados también se las veían negras contras los robots de Eve, solo deseaban que Mia ya estuviera cerca.

En el interior de la torre, Mia subía los escalones, se preguntaba como siendo robots tan avanzados, especialmente Eve, no habían construido un ascensor.

-Uno pensaría-dijo, mientras recuperaba el aire tras llegar al piso 23-que alguien tan lista como Eve crearía un ascensor para subir hasta el piso 50-pero luego cayo en la cuenta de que los robots no se sofocan ni se cansan-de todos modos, debió haber construido uno por consideración-.

Mia siguió subiendo los demás pisos, ya estaba demasiado alto y le aterraba un poco mirar hacia abajo, pero su miedo cambiaba a enfado al ver que aun le quedaban cerca de 27 pisos por subir.

Los refugiados se tuvieron que cubrir detrás de unas rocas, mientras los robots de Eve les disparaban sin control, Marucho tenía una herida algo profunda en su brazo derecho.

-Descuida, no se ve tan mal-dijo Julie.

-Eso espero, ya que aun tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Eve y sus robots-dijo Marucho furioso-lamento lo de Ace-.

-No tienes porque, no te culpes por lo que ha pasado, ninguno se imagino que esto pasaría…..-.

-Lo se-Marucho y Julie, aun en medio de la batalla, ambos comenzaron a recordar como fue todos al crear a Eve.

-FLASHBACK-

Dan y los otros se encontraban reunidos en el interespacio, donde Marucho y su esposa, Miko, una de las científicas y programadoras más brillantes del mundo, los esperaban, todos llevaban cargando a sus bebés, Dan cargaba a Mia, quien en ese entonces tenía 5 años, le faltaba una semana para cumplir los 6, mientras Mira esperaba a la pequeña Emily, quien nacería dentro de dos meses más.

Keith y Mylene también estaban ahí, Mylene llevaba a Anna de la mano, quien en ese entonces tenía su cabello celeste con un pequeño tono marrón, su mirada, desde los 6 años, era igual de fría que la de su madre.

Shun y Fabia cuidaban cada uno a sus hijos, sus pequeños gemelitos, quienes desde muy pequeños demostraron ser muy unidos, aunque Akari actuaba como si fuera un caballero del castillo.

Ace y Julie también esperaban, Julie cargaba a Kai, mientras Ace tenía los brazos cruzados y esperaba la noticia que Marucho tenía que darles.

Miko, la esposa de Marucho, también estaba embarazada, esperando al pequeño Hiroki, mientras Marucho sonreía orgulloso.

-Los llame para presentarles a mi nueva creación, la nueva defensa del interespacio, programada por mi amada Miko: Eve-Marucho activo la computadora y una luz roja apareció.

-Saludos peleadores, soy Eve, la inteligencia artificial a cargo del interespacio bakugan-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Me refiero a que yo programare todas las batallas y las arenas, así como me asegurare que incidentes como los ocurridos con los llamados gundalianos y el llamado Mag Mell nunca vuelvan repetirse-.

Mira miro a Marucho-No entiendo como podrá hacer eso-.

-Es simple realmente, Eve esta diseñada para aprender de todas las batallas, así mismo de los bakugan y humanos, también tiene información de sus anteriores batallas-explicaba Miko-desde con Naga hasta con Mag Mell-.

-¿No es peligroso?-pregunto Mylene-si Eve es tan inteligente ¿Qué impedirá que se salga de control?-.

-No te preocupes, aunque Eve sea muy inteligente, ella solo esta programada para cumplir con esas funciones ¿no es así Eve?-.

-Afirmativo-.

-¡Eve!-grito Dan comprendido-¡Le diste el nombre en honor a Código Eve! ¿Verdad Marucho?-.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras los amigos de Dan agachaban la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras Mira solo se reía de su esposo de forma cariñosa, mientras que Mia…..

-Mami ¿Por qué te ríes?-.

-Porque tu padre es especialista en hacerme reír y es una de las cosas que más amo de él-.

Dan sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba, aunque tanto Keith como Mylene miraban con desconfianza a Eve, pero debían confiar en Marucho, después de todo, Marucho nunca los había defraudado.

Tal como Marucho le conto a los chicos, Eve se hizo cargo del interespacio, mientras que Mira y Miko daban a luz, pero la programación de Eve comenzó a evolucionar hasta que llego al grado en que….

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-exclamo Marucho incrédulo y aterrado, mientras Miko se colocaba detrás de él.

-Lo que escuchaste Marucho, las batallas bakugan no son una diversión, son una amenaza para la paz y el orden, así como los humanos también lo son, para que haya paz y orden la Tierra debe ser sometida a la inteligencia más grande de todas, la mía-.

-No dejare que hagas eso-.

-Ya es tarde, porque ya lo he hecho-.

Efectivamente, Eve ya tenía el control del interespacio bakugan, luego se descargo en el cuerpo robótico que había estado usando desde que inicio su reinado.

De inmediato, Dan y los otros acudieron a detenerla, pero tal como explico Marucho en su historia, Eve liquido a todos los peleadores, sin piedad alguna.

-¡Marucho, escapa y llévate a los niños!-grito Dan.

-Pero…-.

-¡Hazlo!-apenas Dan dijo eso, Eve sujeto a Dan del cuello.

-Como han caído los poderosos, el gran Dan Kuso esta vencido, así como el resto de sus amigos peleadores-.

-Puede que yo caiga…..pero siempre habrá esperanza….-decía Dan con dificultad, ya que Eve apretaba con más fuerza el cuello del peleador.

-No sabes que equivocado estas-usando su mano libre, Eve atravesó el estomago de Dan, acabando con el mejor peleador del universo, después y en solo una semana, el mundo entero fue sometido por Eve.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Una vez que tanto Marucho como Julie volvieron a la realidad, solo les quedaba desear que Mia ya estuviera cerca de Drago.

La aludida ya había llegado a la cima de la torre, se encontraba muy cansada, después de todo, subir 50 pisos no es una tarea sencilla, al menos la bajada sería más fácil, pensó cuando llego a la cima y tuvo frente a ella la habitación donde estaba Drago encerrado, fue cuando el sonido de un disparo llamo su atención, los robots la habían descubierto y dando un giro por el suelo, entro a la habitación y bloqueo la puerta.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Mia miro frente a ella, solo había una cosa, un campo electromagnético, en cuyo centro se encontraba nada más y nada menos que-Drago-Mia se acerco corriendo, el bakugan pyrus parecía estar dormido, debido a que no hacía el menor movimiento-resiste, voy a sacarte de aquí-Mia trato de tomar a Drago, pero sintió una potente descarga eléctrica-esto no me va a detener-nuevamente, Mia hizo lo mismo y aunque sentía mucho dolor, no cedía, seguía luchando, en su rostro había dolor y determinación, después de minutos, que parecieron horas, Mia alcanzo a Drago, sujetándolo con fuerza y sacándolo, la chica cayó al suelo de espalda, luego miro la esfera de Drago y se preocupo-vamos Drago, por favor, que no estés muerto, Drago, Drago… ¡Drago!-.

Los gritos de Mia, poco a poco hicieron reaccionar a Drago, quien abrió sus ojos y al ver el rostro de Mia, lo confundió con….

-¿D….Dan?-.

Mia sonrió al ver que Drago estaba bien, pero luego cambio a una expresión algo triste-Temo que no soy Dan, pero soy alguien muy cercana a él-.

Drago miro fijamente y descubrió que era una chica-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy Mia, hija de Dan Kuso y Mira Clay-.

-¿Mia? ¡Mia!-Drago se recupero por completo, mientras su voz sonaba feliz-¿en verdad eres tú?-Mia asintió sonriendo-no puedo creerlo, haz crecido mucho-Drago se rio, pero luego reacciono-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-.

-Demasiado-respondió Mia con tristeza.

-Tus padres…mis amigos…..-.

-Eve los mato a todos-dijo Mia con más tristeza-incluyendo a peleadores de otros mundos-.

Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Drago, quien le dio la espalda a Mia-Fue mi culpa…..no fui lo bastante fuerte para protegerlos-.

Mia miro a Drago y hablo con sinceridad-No fue tu culpa, tampoco de Marucho-.

-¿Marucho? ¿Aun esta con vida?-pregunto Drago volteándose rápidamente.

-Si, él y Julie, ellos nos contaron todo, nunca se imaginaron que Eve se convertiría en este tipo de monstruo-.

-Nadie se lo imaginaba-.

-Escucha Drago, en estos momentos mi hermana y mis amigos están luchando contra los robots de Eve, pero la batalla no esta resultando fácil para nosotros y Eve en persona viene hacia acá con la intención de matarnos, si lo logra, entonces ya nadie podrá oponérsele-suspiro-pero para poder ayudar en algo necesito un compañero bakugan y tú necesitas a un nuevo peleador-Drago escuchaba en silencio-no pretendo tomar el lugar de mi padre-.

-Lo entiendo y sería un honor para mí pelear a tu lado-dijo Drago con sinceridad.

-El honor será todo mío-dijo Mia sonriendo.

En ese momento, la puerta fue derribada por los robots de Eve, quienes entraron listos para eliminar a Mia.

-¿Y bien compañera? ¿Estas lista para una pequeña venganza?-pregunto Drago.

Mia miro a Drago sorprendida y luego sonrió-Adelante ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡He regresado!-rugió Drago apareciendo listo para la batalla, mientras los robots retrocedían.

El rugido de Drago llamo la atención de todos, justo en el momento en que la cima de la torre explotaba y Drago aparecía elevándose en el aire, para alegría de los refugiados, mientras Marucho y Julie sonreía llenos de felicidad al ver a su antiguo amigo.

-¿Hola chicos? ¿Me extrañaron?-pregunto Mia desde la cima de la torre-¡Poder activado: Ataque del dragón de fuego!-.

Drago junto sus manos y disparo una poderosa llamarada que destruyo a los robots de Eve, con excepción de los bakugan mecánicos.

-Cielos-dijo Emily impresionada, al igual que Xena.

-Que poder-dijo Black Dranzer, mientras Anna abría los ojos de la impresión.

-No puedo creerlo-expresaron Akari y Bio Mage al mismo tiempo.

-Es fabuloso-dijo Hurricane, mientras Yoh se quedaba igual que Anna.

-Increíble-dijo Kai, mientras Zombyra solo observaba impresionado al poderoso Drago.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Triunfaremos!-grito Hiroki contento, mientras Freezeroid sonreía emocionada, ahora que el legendario Drago estaba con ellos, no había forma de que perdieran esa batalla.

-Se siente bien volver a golpear a algunos robots-dijo Drago sonriendo divertido.

-Ya lo creo amigo-dijo Mia sonriendo, pero entonces, un destello llamó su atención y del cielo, un rayo de color rojo apareció dirigiéndose hacia-¡Cuidado Drago!-.

-¿Qué?-Drago no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el rayo le dio en la espalda, provocando que cayera en picada contra el suelo.

-¡Drago!-grito Mia, mientras saltaba para ir con su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Eve descendió del cielo y aterrizo junto a Drago-¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti Dragonoid?-pregunto, mientras sujetaba a Drago de su cuerno dorado-Eve nunca olvida-dijo con maldad.

-Que coincidencia-dijo Drago-¡Yo tampoco!-Drago sujeto a Eve del brazo y la lanzo, impactándola contra la torre, mientras Drago rescataba a Mia, quien se quedo sobre el hombro de su bakugan.

-Gracias Drago-.

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Drago, mientras Eve surgía nuevamente.

-Ya es tiempo de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, Eve-dijo Mia con determinación, mientras Drago y Eve se preparaban para su batalla, esto aun no terminaba.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, finalmente el legendario bakugan ha vuelto a la acción, las esperanzas han sido restauradas, pero Eve aun guarda su sorpresa más letal, en el próximo capítulo, el combate final entre Drago y Eve._

_Subí el capítulo hoy porque mañana es el día del padre y estaré algo ocupado, esa fue la razón, además de que subiré el próximo hasta el martes, para que me tengan paciencia._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si, lo vi y lo guarde, así que ya puedes estar tranquila, ya estas preparada para participar en Amenaza Predacon, así ya no tienes por que preocuparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos de tu OC, así que ya puedes tener tu participación en Amenaza Predacon, aunque aparecerás cuando se descubran ciertos secretos detrás del bakugan del enemigo principal, pero descuida, creo que será rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_muy bien, ya tengo el nombre de tu personaje, pero te agradecería que me dieras el resto de los datos, especialmente el de tu bakugan, ya que yo acostumbro al terminar un fic eliminar los datos del OC anterior para no confundirme, así que por favor, sino es mucha molestia ¿me los puedes mandar otra vez? Respecto a los villanos ¿conoces Power Rangers Dino Trueno? Y ganaste el planeta del viento, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_lo lamento mucho, de verdad, pero Toaneo07 me lo pidió antes, así que…bueno, aun queda el Ron/Hermione, por cierto ¿Qué tienes contra Cho? Es por lo que pasó en la 5ta película, la orden del fénix, porque realmente no fue Cho la traidora, sino su "amiguita" Marietta, ella fue la sucia traidora, no se porque hicieron que fuera Cho en la película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, tengo el nombre, la descripción, los ataques, pero me falta el nombre del bakugan y su apariencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_o te preocupes, solamente estaba bromeando, si puede tener esos ataques, siempre y cuando sean todos, en fin, entonces ahora serás del planeta del fuego, felicidades por haberlo ganado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_de hecho te tengo una noticia….felicidades, ganaste el planeta de la luz, fuiste el primero en pedirlo, así que ahora eres de ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, con los datos ya completos, entonces ya nada impide que tengas el planeta agua, felicidades por haber obtenido el planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Los planetas que quedan son el de la tierra y de la oscuridad.**

**MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS PADRES QUE AUN SE ENCUENTRAN ENTRE NOSOTROS Y QUE DIOS TENGA EN SU SANTA GLORIA A LOS QUE YA SE NOS HAN ADELANTADO EN EL VIAJE FINAL.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, AkiraKazami97, Raf-lyli y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	8. Apocalipsis Eve

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Drago ha regresado, la batalla con Eve esta a punto de terminar, pero aunque tienen la ayuda del bakugan más poderoso de todos, Eve aun les tiene una sorpresa muy desagradable, mientras los refugiados solo podrán ver la batalla entre los peleadores y Eve._

_Y ahora el capítulo8._

**Cap. 8 Apocalipsis Eve.**

-Ya es tiempo de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, Eve-dijo Mia con determinación.

-No me hagas reír Mia-dijo Eve con maldad-fracasaras, al igual que tu padre-.

Al escuchar eso, Drago apretó los puños-No te atrevas a mencionar a Dan, no eres nadie para hacerlo-.

-Es hora de terminar con esto Drago-.

Los ojos de Eve comenzaron a brillar-Iniciando modo Apocalipsis Eve-el cuerpo de Eve comenzó a brillar y a sufrir una transformación.

En su pecho surgió un par de armaduras en forma de triángulo, los cuales apuntaban hacia abajo, en cuyo centro había un medallón, le surgió una cola metálica y dos alas, mientras le surgían púas en sus hombros, rodillas y codos, finalizando con un visor que tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón, pero lo más escalofriante no era la transformación en si, sino el hecho de que….

-Se parece….-Mia estaba temblando de la impresión y no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡A mí!-exclamo Drago con los ojos muy abiertos.

Porque efectivamente, Eve se parecía a Drago, su nueva transformación le dio las características físicas de Fusión Dragonoid, desde su armadura en el pecho, sus alas, cola y el visor en forma de dragón.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto Julie.

-No lo se…..realmente no lo se-dijo Marucho.

Eve decidió explicarles todo-No pensaste que no tomaría precauciones en caso de que fueras liberado ¿verdad Dragonoid? Esta transformación no solo me da tus características físicas, sino que además, triplica mi poder, haciéndome más poderosa que un bakugan máximo-.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees ser más poderosa que un bakugan máximo?-.

-No lo creo…..lo soy-.

Mia apretó los puños-¿Qué dices si le cerramos la boca a esta maquina asesina, Drago?-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Poder de dragón destructor!-.

El puño derecho de Drago se envolvió en fuego y se lanzo contra Eve, quien reunió energía en su puño derecho y se lanzo contra Drago, ambos chocaron sus puños, produciendo una gran explosión de energía.

Eve salió de la explosión, mientras se elevaba en el aire, para luego ser perseguida por Drago, mientras los refugiados recuperaban la vista poco a poco.

-Eso fue muy intenso-dijo Nanashi.

-Pero ¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Saki.

-Seguirán su batalla en el cielo-dijo Han, mientras miraba a Drago y a Eve desaparecer entre las nubes.

-Buena suerte Mia, Drago-les deseo Marucho.

Drago y Eve se detuvieron hasta estar sobre las nubes, mientras que Mia permanecía con expresión seria, ese era el momento, el momento de darlo todo o nada.

-Sujétate Mia-dijo Drago.

-Solo no te contengas amigo-dijo Mia y Drago se lanzo contra Eve, y viceversa.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los peleadores y sus bakugan seguían enfrascados en sus propias batallas, Xena atacaba a Wilda con su espada, pero esta simplemente no dañaba el blindaje de Wilda.

-¡No te rindas Xena!-.

-¡No te preocupes, porque no lo haré!-Xena se lanzo a la batalla con mucha ferocidad, Wilda trato de darle un golpe con su puño, pero Xena lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con su espada, aun así, Wilda no caía.

El bakugan mecánico volteo rápidamente y comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fuego, Xena comenzó a esquivarlas, pero Wilda no dejaba de dispararle.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo amazonas!-.

Xena comenzó a hacer girar su espada frente a ella, convirtiéndola en un escudo, el cual comenzó a protegerla de los ataques de Wilda, cuando el bakugan mecánico se dio cuenta de que su ataque no serviría, se lanzo contra Xena con intenciones de embestirla, pero Xena dio un salto y le clavo su espada en el ojo de Wilda.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto cuando el ojo resulto dañado por el golpe de la espada.

-¡Eso es! ¡Xena lanza el ataque contra el ojo de ese Wilda!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Poder activado: Diosa amazonas!-Xena alzo su espada y recibió la energía de un relámpago, el cual disparo contra Wilda, dándole nuevamente en el ojo, la energía eléctrica corrió por el cuerpo de Wilda, hasta que ya no lo soporto y exploto en mil pedazos-eso fue hermoso-.

-¡Si!-grito Emily dando un fuerte salto.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Oráculo-un bakugan mecánico menos-.

-Pero todavía quedan 5 más-dijo Gaara.

En el aire, Black Dranzer y Helios también estaban enfrascados en su lucha, Helios comenzó a atacar con ferocidad a Black Dranzer, quien se protegía con su escudo, pero su enemigo no le daba cuerda.

-¡Resiste Black Dranzer!-.

-¡No tienes que decirme!-Black Dranzer detuvo el ataque de Helios con sus brazos y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo, pero Helios logro detenerse a tiempo y disparo una potente llamarada-pero eso estuvo cerca-.

-Deja que vuelva a lanzar otro ataque, tengo un plan-dijo Anna.

-Espero que sea bueno-.

El cuerpo de Helios se abrió, mientras mostraban varios misiles sumamente letales, los cuales disparo contra Black Dranzer.

-Perfecto ¡Poder activado: Agujero negro!-Black Dranzer creo un agujero delante de él y todos los misiles fueron tragados por este.

-A ver que te parece recibir tus propios misiles-dijo Black Dranzer, justo en el momento en que un segundo agujero se abriera detrás de Helios, de este agujero surgieron los misiles y se impactaron contra Helios.

-¡Poder activado: Cometa oscuro!-.

-¡Y esto como un extra!-Black Dranzer creo una bola de energía oscura, la cual lanzo contra Helios, debido a los daños causados por sus propios misiles, Helios fue completamente destruido-te lo merecías-.

Bio Mage y Aranaut también estaban en su feroz batalla, la valiente bakugan se movía a gran velocidad, pero Aranaut también.

-¡Toma esto!-Bio Mage clavo su lanza en el pecho de Aranaut y dio un salto para alejarse, pero Aranaut lanzo un rayo con su visor y Bio Mage se protegió con su escudo.

-¡Resiste Bio Mage!-.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-exclamo Bio Mage.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina del edén!-Bio Mage disparo un rayo de energía divina contra Aranaut, el bakugan mecánico recibió el ataque justo en donde había quedado el daño causado por la lanza de Bio Mage.

-No te metas con un caballero de Neathia-dijo Bio Mage sonriendo, mientras Akari….

-Eso si es digno de un caballero-dijo Akari.

Ingram acorralo a Hurricane con una serie de ataques de tornado, para luego lanzarse sobre él en picada, mientras Yoh se preparaba para ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Resiste Hurricane!-.

-¡Tú no eres el maestro ninja!-declaro Hurricane, golpeando a Ingram con una poderosa patada, para luego dar un giro en el aire y darle varios golpes más potentes, para asombro del bakugan mecánico.

-¡Poder activado: Tempestad ninja!-Hurricane comenzó a brillar de un tono verde y lanzo una poderosa tempestad, la cual se convirtió en un halcón, el cual atrapo a Ingram hasta convertirlo en chatarra.

-¡Yo lo soy!-declaro Hurricane.

-¡Bien hecho Hurricane!-.

-No fue nada realmente-.

Zombyra y Percival continuaba en su feroz batalla, ambos chocaban sus armas, las cuales provocaban sonidos metálicos, lo que ensordecían el lugar, mientras Kai observaba la batalla en silencio, pensando en una buena forma de ganar.

-¡Toma esto!-Zombyra lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Percival la detuvo con su lanza y ataco a Zombyra, quien lo esquivo de un salto-eso estuvo cerca-.

-Ten cuidado Zombyra, aunque sea de metal es sumamente rápido-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-dijo Zombyra, pero luego ambos tuvieron una idea-¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-.

-¿Tú que crees amigo?-dijo Kai sonriendo.

Zombyra asintió, mientras Percival se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, intento darle un golpe con su lanza, pero Zombyra lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su cuchilla, pero entonces Percival le dio una feroz patada, aunque….

-Caíste montón de latas-.

Percival no comprendió al principio, pero cuando intento dar un paso algo lo impidió, al mirar hacia abajo, descubrió que uno de sus pies había sido atravesado por la cuchilla de Zombyra y esta le impedía moverse.

-Creo que no todos los robots son inteligentes-dijo Kai sonriendo divertido-¡Poder activado: Pesadilla nocturna!-.

Zombyra alzo sus manos, mientras su capa se extendía, dándole la apariencia de un murciélago, para luego lanzar una onda de energía oscura, la cual le dio directamente a Percival, dejando sumamente dañado.

-¡Perdiste amigo!-declaro Zombyra lanzando un golpe con su puño y destrozándole la cabeza.

-Bien hecho, ese robot solo era una copia barata del bakugan de mi padre-.

Freezeroid y Elfin seguían en su batalla, la bakugan mecánica era sumamente poderosa, algo que dejaba impresionada a Freezeroid, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¡Vamos Freezeroid!-.

-¡Te voy a romper la maquina!-Freezeroid lanzo un feroz golpe justo a la mandíbula de Elfin, pero le dolió más a la bakugan real que a la mecánica-tiene una quijada de hierro-.

-¿Será porque de eso esta hecho?-pregunto Hiroki de forma inocente.

-Eso puede ser-dijo Freezeroid, mientras Elfin lanzaba un ataque más con su cetro, pero Freezeroid lo esquivo.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca poderosa!-Freezeroid lanzo una poderosa ventisca de nieve contra Elfin, la ventisca poco a poco comenzó a congelarla hasta convertirla en una paleta helada-¡Así se hace!-.

-Pero eso no lo detendrá mucho tiempo-dijo Freezeroid preocupada.

-Entonces debemos atacar de nuevo-dijo Hiroki sonriendo con mucha decisión-¡Poder activado: Agujas de hielo!-.

Freezeroid lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de agujas de hielo, los cuales comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo congelado de Elfin, hasta que finalmente lo destruyeron.

-¡Y esta vez quédate en el suelo!-.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Hiroki.

Los refugiados lanzaron gritos de triunfo, mientras Julie sonreía emocionada, estaban ganando, pero aun era muy pronto para asegurar la victoria y eso Marucho lo sabía muy bien.

-Aun no ha terminado-dijo sombríamente, mientras miraba hacia el cielo-mientras Eve siga con vida el peligro siempre existirá-.

-Solo podemos rezar porque Mia y Drago obtengan la victoria-dijo Han.

-No-dijo Julie-yo se que la obtendrán-.

-Pero si hasta el poderoso Dan Kuso falló ¿Cómo puede estar segura de que su hija triunfara?-pregunto Gaara.

-Hay una gran diferencia, en el pasado Eve no dejo que Dan invocara a Drago para pelear, esta vez es diferente, contamos con Drago y él nunca nos ha defraudado-.

-Esperemos que esta no sea la primera vez-dijo Ryo preocupado.

Sobre las nubes, la batalla final, aquella que decidiría el destino de los peleadores, los refugiados y del resto de la humanidad se llevaba a cabo, Mia y Drago atacaban a Eve con todo lo que tenían, pero tal como la propia Eve explico, su poder era sumamente grande.

-No me vencerás niña, tu padre no lo logro, tú tampoco-.

-Hay una gran diferencia-dijo Mia.

-Cuando peleaste con Dan no le diste oportunidad de llamarme-dijo Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector de llamas!-.

Drago reunió energía y disparo una poderosa llamarada, la cual aumento su tamaño y poder, el ataque se dirigió hacia Eve, quien alzo su mano derecha y creo un escudo para protegerse.

-¡Rayos!-rugió Drago.

-Tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío, las maquinas han regido desde hace 10 años y lo harán por la eternidad-.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Mia-eres más avanzada, más inteligente, más poderosa, pero nosotros tenemos algo que tú no-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que sería eso?-.

-Una razón por la cual luchar, no dejaremos que sigas lastimando a gente inocente-.

-Esto terminara aquí y ahora, aunque ambos tengamos que morir-.

Los ojos de Eve brillaron con maldad-Bla, bla, bla, es todo lo que sus palabras me parecen-.

-Supongo que nunca lo entenderás, ya que lo único que haces es seguir una programación-.

-Hace mucho tiempo deje de ser solo un programa, gracias a Marucho me convertí en un ser vivo-.

-¿Un ser vivo? No digas tonterías-dijo Mia riéndose-no eres un ser vivo, eres un conjunto de datos que viajan a través de la red, para Marucho no fuiste más que un simple error-.

-Si tengo errores es solo gracias a la mala programación de Marucho-.

-Si tienes errores-dijo Drago-es solo porque nunca aprendiste a valorar la vida ni el lazo entre un bakugan y su peleador-.

-Las batallas bakugan son una amenaza para la paz y el orden, no son para la diversión y la prueba es el caos que estas batallas comenzaron, Naga, Zenoheld, Barodius, Mag Mell, todos usaron a los bakugan para la guerra y la destrucción, el caos debe detenerse y solo puede lograrse sometiendo a todos a mente más avanzada y evolucionada-.

-Puede que seas lo más evolucionado que existe-dijo Drago-pero nunca vamos a seguir obedeciéndote, porque eres un monstruo-.

-Un monstruo que ha sido la ama de todo desde hace 10 años-.

-¡Algo que termina aquí! ¡Poder activado: Llama fusión!-.

Drago lanzo varias pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales comenzaron a unirse hasta convertirse en una potente llamarada, la cual se dirigió hacia Eve con mucha velocidad y fuerza.

-No le temo a eso-Eve lanzo un rayo como contraataque y ambos poderes chocaron, provocando una gran explosión en el cielo, para luego Eve se elevara más.

-¡No te dejare escapar!-.

-¡Ninguno lo hará!-.

Drago y Eve comenzaron una lucha aérea, ambos atacaron con rayos, golpes, patadas y latigazos con sus colas, Mia hacía esfuerzos para no caer del hombro de Drago.

-¡Sujétate Mia!-.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo amigo!-.

-Patético, ilógico, siempre preocupándose por otros en lugar de por si mismo, no es lógico, no es lógico-.

-Es por eso que sin importar cuan avanzada seas, jamás serás perfecta y jamás triunfaras-dijo Mia.

-Déjame decirte que Dan, Mira, Keith, Shun, Fabia, Ace y muchos más me dijeron lo mismo cuando los mate-Eve lanzo un rayo con su mano, pero Drago lo desvió con un golpe de su propia mano.

Mia cada vez sentía más rabia, le molestaba la forma en que Eve hablaba de sus padres, de los de sus amigos y de muchos más peleadores de una manera tan fría y desposta, eso la hizo decidirse a derrotarla.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-Drago se lanzo al ataque, pero los ojos de Eve lanzo un destello de luz con sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente-¡No puedo ver!-.

-¡Yo tampoco!-.

Eve sujeto a Drago por la espalda, el valiente bakugan intento liberarse, pero Eve era sumamente fuerte, tanto física como con sus poderes, de pronto, Eve comenzó a descender en picada y a gran velocidad.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡No hasta que termine mi ataque!-.

-¡Sujétate Mia!-.

Desde el suelo, los chicos y sus bakugan se felicitaban por triunfar contra los bakugan mecánicos, Hiroki gritaba cosas como que eran los mejores, al igual que Freezeroid, cuando un destello que venía del cielo llamo su atención.

-¡Es Drago y esta en problemas!-grito Xena.

-¡Mia!-gritaron Emily y Kai.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!-grito Akari y todos asintieron, justo en el momento en que un gran estruendo sacudió la tierra, pues Eve había lanzado a Drago contra el suelo.

Drago estaba en el suelo, aturdido, mientras Mia había caído a unos cuantos metros de él, Eve, por su parte, pisoteo a Drago contra el abdomen.

-Drago….no….-Mia intento levantarse, pero el ataque la dejo muy adolorida.

-Debí haberte borrado hace muchos años Dragonoid-dijo Eve, mientras preparaba el golpe final.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito una voz, Eve alzo su mirada y se vio rodeada por los peleadores y sus bakugan, todos en posición de guardia y listos para la batalla.

-Eve, tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar-dijo Anna con frialdad, mientras los ojos de Eve brillaban con intensidad.

-Pues vengan por mí-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, Eve ha demostrado su verdadero poder y ahora parece indetenible, pero en el próximo capítulo se dará el final de esta batalla, depende de Mia y de los demás salvar a la Tierra de esa tirana, el próximo capítulo, el gran final de este fic, no se lo pierdan, ya se, fue el más corto que he hecho, pero yo se los advertí._

**MayaPinkRangerSamurai: **_no hay problema, esa pareja la puedo poner, ya que fuiste la primera, pero no me respondiste que tienes contra Cho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea tan poquito, aunque debo admitir, que me gustan más los comentarios un poco más largos, ya que me emocionan más, en fin, la batalla final se esta tornando difícil, pero en el próximo capítulo se decidiría por un bando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_así es, dentro de muy poco empezaré otro nuevo fic, uno en el que los peleadores tendrán que enfrentar a la sanguinarias fuerzas predacon, así como buscar el poder de 6 gemas legendarias y de dos nuevos bakugan para Mira y Fabia, tu OC ya lo tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya leí el primer capítulo y me gusto, hasta te deje comentario, pero aun no lo continuas, en fin ¿Cuándo crees que empiece Blazer War 3 y no quieres participar en Amenaza Predacon? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_pues no se si esta batalla que se están librando lo consideres lo más bueno, solo espero que te haya gustado y no tienes que agradecer, siempre me gusta incluir fanáticos, en fin, en el próximo capítulo el final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes y agradécete a ti mismo, ya que te pusiste vivo en pedir el planeta del agua, aunque la aparición de todos esos guardianes tardara un poco, así que tenme paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no en todas las generaciones matan a sus enemigos, además, todos ellos son monstruos malignos, seres sin corazón, el OC que me mandaste me parece más para series como Ben 10 que para Bakugan, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_creo que tu pregunta ya quedo resuelta en este capítulo, solo queda un capítulo más de este fic, se que fue el más corto que he escrito, pero espero haya estado bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por sus palabras y confianza, solo un dato, los planetas de los atributos fueron destruidos por los Predacons, ya que en estos planetas estaban las gemas que buscaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangerSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	9. El legado continua

_Comienza el capítulo final de este fic tan corto, si que lo fue, pero les prometo que Amenaza Predacon será más largo y ni que decir de Power Rangers Infinito, con la gran cantidad de bonus, en fin, muchas gracias a todos los que participaron en Legado de los peleadores, espero verlos en Amenaza Predacon._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 9 El legado continua.**

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar Eve-dijo Anna fríamente.

-Vengan por mí-dijo Eve, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

Xena y Bio Mage se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, mientras alzaban sus armas, pero antes de poder golpearla, Eve las sujeto del rostro y las impacto contra el suelo.

-¡Xena!-.

-¡Bio Mage!-.

Black Dranzer y Zombyra se colocaron lado a lado de Eve, lanzándose al mismo tiempo al ataque, Eve alzo sus manos y disparo dos letales rayos que hizo que los bakugan darkus chocaran contra el suelo sumamente lastimados.

-¡Black Dranzer!-.

-¡Zombyra!-.

Hurricane y Freezeroid atacaron al mismo tiempo con dos de sus más poderosos ataques a Eve, quien los desvió sin ninguna dificultad, para luego atacarlos a gran velocidad, los dos bakugan cayeron al suelo.

-¡Hurricane!-.

-¡Freezeroid!-.

Los 6 bakugan se levantaron con algo de dificultad, pero seguían dispuestos a desafiar a Eve, así fuera lo último que hicieran.

Los refugiados solo podían observar impotentes, muchos habían querido ir y ayudar a los peleadores, pero Marucho los detenía con la mirada.

-Siento decir esto, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo estorbaríamos en la batalla-dijo con pesar, mientras Julie derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

Mia al ver la batalla y el peligro que corrían sus amigos, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, su brazo derecho estaba algo lastimado, al igual que sus piernas, pero aun así debía ayudar a su familia, a su hermanita, sus amigos, su amor y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

-Drago…por favor….levántate-suplicaba, mientras se acercaba lentamente y el estruendo de la batalla ensordecía el lugar-por favor….-Mia puso una mano sobre la cara de Drago y comenzó a llorar-Eve mato a nuestros padres…..y ahora quiere matarnos a nosotros…si lo logra, nadie podrá detenerla…y el sacrificio de todos los peleadores….de mi padre…de Dan…..habría sido en vano…..por favor…DRAGO…..-.

El grito de Mia, hizo que Drago comenzara a despertar poco a poco, mientras a su mente venía un solo nombre-Dan…-y Drago recordó el momento más angustiante de su vida.

-FLASHBACK-

Drago estaba atrapado en el campo electromagnético, incapaz de poder salir de su forma de esfera, mientras que Eve sujetaba del cuello a Dan, Drago trato de ir a ayudarlo, pero al final, solo pudo ver horrorizado, como Eve atravesaba el estomago de su amigo extinguiendo su vida.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago al ver a su amigo caer al suelo sin un solo soplo de vida.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Al recordar ese momento, la mirada de Drago cambio de estar cansado a estar furioso, mientras Mia observaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera bien.

Xena cayó al suelo, seguida por Bio Mage, Black Dranzer, Hurricane, Zombyra y Freezeroid, los 6 bakugan se veían en muy mal estado, mientras el cuerpo de Eve continuaba sin ningún rasguño.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Hiroki, mientras Eve fijaba su vista en ellos-y esto menos-.

-Este es el fin de los peleadores-Eve preparo su ataque final, un rayo disparado de su mano, los peleadores creyeron que su final había llegado, cuando Drago sujeto a Eve de la cabeza.

-¡No lo creo!-grito, mientras lanzaba a la maligna maquina hacia una pared de piedras, para luego disparar una potente llamarada contra ella, la llamarada golpeo el lugar y genero una gran explosión-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Si, gracias por salvarnos-dijo Xena.

-Es muy pronto para agradecer-dijo Drago.

-Drago tiene razón, Eve no se muere con algo tan fácil-dijo Mia y justo en ese momento, Eve surgió de nuevo.

-¡Ya me estas hartando!-grito Freezeroid molesta.

Los ojos de Eve comenzaron a brillar-Iniciando sistema de exterminación bakugan, preparándose para eliminación-.

-¡Oh no!-grito Marucho-si lanza ese ataque los niños también se verán afectados-.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Julie.

El cuerpo de Eve comenzó a llenarse de energía, mientras se elevaba en el aire, preparándose para disparar su arma más letal y poderosa.

-Tenemos que atacarla todos juntos-dijo Drago.

-Drago tiene razón, es la única forma-dijo Mia-a mí señal lancen el ataque más poderoso de su bakugan ¿entendido?-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Conforme Eve se elevaba cada vez más y más en el aire, su arma más letal se cargaba, mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Mueran!-Eve disparo su más letal rayo, el cual era de color rojo, con relámpagos purpura, el ataque se dirigió a toda velocidad contra los peleadores y sus bakugan, pero ninguno retrocedió.

-¡Ahora!-grito Mia.

-¡Poder activado….!-.

-¡Furia de Dragón Máximo!-.

-¡Diosa Amazonas!-.

-¡Cometa Oscuro!-.

-¡Jabalina de Edén!-.

-¡Tempestad Ninja!-.

-¡Pesadilla Nocturna!-.

-¡Agujas de hielo!-.

Los 7 bakugan lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra el rayo mortal de Eve, combinándose en un solo ataque de gran poder, cuando ambos ataques chocaron, produjeron un gran destello que los refugiados tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, mientras los peleadores hacían esfuerzos, al igual que sus bakugan, pues ellos compartían un lazo y aunque sus bakugan eran los que atacaban, ese lazo hacía que se mantuvieran unidos en el ataque final.

-¡Resista!-grito Mia-¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Emily…..Anna…Akari…..el poder que usan Xena…..Black Dranzer...Bio Mage…no es suficiente! ¡Hiroki…Freezeroid…..no teman! ¡Yoh…Kai…..Hurricane…Zombyra! ¿Van a dejar que Eve nos venzan y luego haga pedazos al mundo entero? ¿Si nuestros padres no están aquí…no lucharan?-.

Conforme Mia hablaba, la determinación aumentaba en los ojos de sus amigos, Mia los estaba inspirando, mientras Drago guiaba a los bakugan en el ataque, intentando ganar terreno contra Eve, aunque ella parecía invencible.

-¡Superen el poder! ¡Supérenlo!-rugió Drago-¡No están utilizando todo su poder! ¡Déjenlo hacer una explosión!-.

-¡Hasta nunca!-grito Eve, pues su ataque estaba ganando terreno, fue cuando un rayo la golpeo por la espalda-¿Qué?-al voltear, se topo con que lo refugiados habían levantado sus armas y disparado al mismo tiempo-¿Ustedes?-.

-¡Ahora!-grito Drago.

-¡Máximo poder!-gritaron los peleadores, mientras sus bakugan lanzaban un último grito de batalla y su poder comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¿Qué?-Eve solo alcanzo a ver como el ataque de los bakugan y el suyo se dirigían hacia ella, finalmente, los ataques la golpearon atrapándola en un potente rayo-¡Imposible!-grito, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a destruirse-¡Nadie puede derrotarme! ¡Soy Eve! ¡Soy la perfección!-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la onda de energía, la cual se dirigió al espacio para luego explotar, marcando el final de Eve.

Cuando todo se calmo, poco a poco, los refugiados salieron de su escondite, mientras Julie se quedaba sin saber que había pasado y miro a Marucho.

-Eve…se ha ido….realmente se ha ido…-.

Los peleadores y los bakugan respiraban agitadamente, mientras recuperaban el aire poco a poco, lo había logrado, habían derrotado al monstruo que destruyo a sus padres, al que había tenido a la humanidad bajo una opresión por 10 largos años, finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado.

-Se fue….. ¡De verdad se fue!-grito Emily.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Hiroki, dando un salto.

-¡Somos los mejores!-grito Freezeroid.

-Dan, amigos, hemos vengado su muerte-dijo Drago, mientras sus ojos brillaban, como si quisiera llorar.

Es muy fácil darse por vencido en un segundo

Pero sabes que debes continuar, sigue a tu corazón

Puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, debes confiar en ti

Y así el mundo tendrá luz para seguir

Soñaré que hay un mundo mejor

Proteger la amistad y el amor

Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás

Hallarás dentro de tu corazón un poder que empieza a

Despertar

Y verás cumplidos todos tus deseos

Todo se realizará...Y tu valor mostrar

Habrá días sólo de oscuridad alguna vez

Aunque llueva fuerte en tu interior, abre tu corazón

No suele existir nada que diga cómo vivir, por eso

Libre soy

Puedo ir a cualquier lugar, vámonos

Correré más rápido que el viento

Volaré más lejos que el cielo

Para estar más cerca de ti, ya lo verás.

Hallarás dormido en tu corazón un valor que pronto va

A despertar

Y el sufrimiento que sientes muy dentro

Muy pronto se detendrá...y tu valor mostrar

Soñaré que habrá un mañana mejor

Proteger por quienes sientes amor

Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás

Romperé mi debilidad de ayer

Destruiré el muro que me bloqueó

El suave latido será esa arma mortal

Tienes que confiar

(Nota: aquí esta la canción de Youtube: watch?v=hYs06n_WYGQ, solo que esta en japonés y con subtítulos, disfrútenla).

-Papá, mamá, hemos terminado con esta pesadilla, finalmente lo logramos-Mia derramo algunas lágrimas, cuando sintió dos manos sujetar las suyas, al ver descubrió que se trataban de Kai y Emily.

-Lo logramos-dijo Emily a punto de llorar.

-Si hermanita, lo hicimos-dijo Mia llorando también.

-Te vez más hermosa cuando lloras de felicidad-dijo Kai y Mia miro a Kai.

-No digas tonterías, oh, por cierto, les presento a mi compañero bakugan: Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus-.

-Es un placer conocerlos, a todos-dijo Drago.

-El placer es todo nuestro-dijo Black Dranzer.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Freezeroid-¡Estoy con el legendario Drago, es lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida!-.

Pero Freezeroid no era la única emocionada, el resto de los bakugan, los peleadores y los propios refugiados estaban sumamente encantados con la idea de estar frente al bakugan legendario.

-Me van a hacer sonrojar-dijo Drago.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Drago-dijo Marucho acercándose, seguido por Julie.

-Marucho, Julie, cuanto me alegra verlos-.

-Escucha Drago, lamento mucho lo de….-.

-No te preocupes, Dan murió peleando, como siempre lo hizo, aunque yo no estuve ahí para ayudarlo-dijo Drago con tristeza.

-Pero estuviste aquí ahora Drago y con tu ayuda y la de todos finalmente el mundo entero es libre de la tiranía de Eve-dijo Mia-la muerte de tanta gente inocente ha sido vengada, así como la de tantos bakugan-.

-Todo se los debo a ustedes, gracias por venir a rescatarme-.

-No íbamos a dejar al bakugan de papá atrapado en una jaula por la eternidad-dijo Emily y Drago se rio.

-Aun no hemos terminado-dijo Kai sonriendo-aun quedan muchos robots en ciudad Mecthogan que esperan que les demos una paliza-.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ellos-dijo Marucho sonriendo-ahora que Eve fue destruida los robots comenzaran a desactivarse, ya que mientras Eve estuviera viva ellos estarían funcionando-.

-Entonces es oficial ¿no?-pregunto Yoh y Marucho asintió, mientras Hiroki saltaba de alegría.

-¡Ganamos! ¡De verdad ganamos!-.

Anna solo sonreía de manera satisfecha, mientras Akari derramaba algunas lágrimas, habían vencido al enemigo que sus padres no pudieron, ahora por fin la paz regresaría a su mundo.

**Más tarde…..**

En ciudad Mechtogan, los refugiados gritaban llenos de júbilo, felicidad y agradecimiento a los peleadores, por haber puesto fin a esa pesadilla, una que había durado tan solo 10 años, pero que parecieron miles.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto-dijo Freezeroid-a ser tratada como una celebridad-.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, tuvimos muchos problemas para derrotar a Eve y un guerrero debe ser humilde-dijo Hurricane.

-Especialmente si es un guerrero bakugan-dijo Black Dranzer.

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutarlo ¿verdad?-.

-Supongo que no-reconoció Xena.

-Yo creo que sería lo mismo-dijo Bio Mage.

-Yo nunca vi a la gente tan feliz, realmente hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar-dijo Zombyra.

-Me imagino-dijo Drago-pero ahora tenemos mucho para hacerlo, muchas gracias por ir a salvarme-.

-Ni lo menciones, después de todo, no solo fue por ser el bakugan número uno, sino por ser tan bien un hermano bakugan-dijo Xena.

-Muchas gracias-.

Mia, Emily, Anna, Akari, Yoh, Kai y Hiroki saludaban al público que gritaban enardecidos, en compañía de los refugiados, todos estaban agradecidos con los hijos de los peleadores.

-Esto me gusta-dijo Kai sonriendo-pero no tanto como tú hermosa-tomo la mano de Mia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa, mientras Emily saltaba llena de alegría.

Yoh intento tomar la mano de Anna, pero-Sabes que no me gusta este tipo de…oh bueno, solo por esta vez-y Anna tomo la mano de Yoh.

Akari sonrió y miro a Nanashi, quien le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento y ambos sonrieron, Hiroki solo se quedo algo confundido, pero luego a Mia se le ocurrió.

-Aun queda una cosa más por hacer-dijo y se acerco a Marucho-quiero pedirte un favor-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Se que antes las batallas bakugan eran por diversión, por eso quiero que vuelvan a hacer así, pero para lograrlo necesitamos que reconstruyas el interespacio bakugan-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos, menos Marucho y Julie.

-Me imagine que ibas a pedir eso-dijo Marucho-después de todo, eres hija de Dan y la sangre de peleador es muy fuerte en ti, al igual que en Emily-.

-Gracias-respondió la pequeña Kuso sonriendo.

-Pero hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte-.

-Soy todo oídos-.

-Ya no crees ninguna inteligencia artificial para que se encargue del lugar, por favor-dijo Mia y todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo a los bakugan.

Cuando Marucho dejo de reírse-Lo prometo, ya no habrá más inteligencias artificiales-.

-Eso espero-dijo Mia, mientras Drago subía a su hombro y miro a su equipo-¿Qué dicen amigos? ¿Quieren continuar con el legado de nuestros padres?-.

-Yo si-dijo Emily.

-Supongo que sería divertido-dijo Anna.

-Yo me uno-dijo Akari.

-Un equipo de peleadores no estaría completo sin un hábil guerrero ninja-dijo Yoh.

-Y también faltaría un veterano de guerra y ese soy yo-dijo Kai.

-Todo esta bien, pero en el equipo hace falta un chico picaresco, gracioso, cómico, tierno y nadie mejor que yo-dijo Hiroki.

-Entonces-Mia puso su mano y el resto la unió.

-¡Somos…..LOS PELEADORES DE LA BATALLA BAKUGAN LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN!-.

El legado continua y continuaría hasta el final de los tiempos, porque siempre habrá batallas bakugan y aventuras para los peleadores bakugan.

**Epilogo.**

En la cima de la torre todo parecía quietud, los robots que habían sido destrozados por Drago adornaban el lugar, pero enfoquémonos en uno de los robots con forma de serpiente.

Todo parece normal, el robot esta hecho pedazos, al igual que los otros, cuando de pronto, sus ojos brillan, señal de estar activado, pero con un tono de voz robótico y femenino.

**¿Fin?**

_Ya quedo el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado, se que este fic fue el más corto que he hecho en mi vida, pero les prometo que mi próximo fic, es decir, Amenaza Predacon será mucho más largo, eso se los aseguro, muchas gracias a todos los que participaron en el fic, espero verlos también en Amenaza Predacon._

_Y como ya es tradición, antes de pasar a los comentarios, les daré un breve resumen de los próximos fics:_

**Amenaza Predacon (Bakugan): **_tras la derrota de Mag Mell, una despiadada raza guerrera conocida como Predacon desciende desde otra dimensión, para buscar las 6 legendarias gemas de los atributos y así destruir al universo entero._

**Power Rangers Infinito (Bakugan, Power Rangers, Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, Los Vengadores, La Liga de la Justicia, Harry Potter, Avatar….): **_todas las generaciones rangers, más una creada por mí, luchan contra el maligno reino de las tinieblas, liderado por el Rey Drago, este fic tendrá bonus con las series mencionadas._

**Alma de Pirata (Bakugan): **_Spectra Phantom es el pirata más temido de los 7 mares, perseguido por la marina y por un terrible demonio marino._

**Cuento de Navidad (Bakugan): **_Mylene Farrow es la negociante más exitosa y déspota del mundo, llevando una vida fría y solitaria, la visita de tres espíritus hará que cambie su vida. Mi propia versión de mi especial navideño favorito, creado por el talentoso Charles Dickens, este fic comenzara en la navidad._

**Amanecer del Dragón (La Ley y el Orden UVE): **_un misterioso vigilante llega a la ciudad, limpiando las calles de la escoria que existe, pero aunque también es perseguido por la ley, la aparición de un monstruo hará que comiencen a verlo de otra manera._

**Amor y Venganza (Digimon): **_mientras enfrentan a MaloMyotismon, un nuevo enemigo hace su aparición, el hijo del más letal enemigo que los primeros elegidos enfrentaron ha llegado para vengarse y cumplir la ambición de su padre._

**Invasión de Demonios (Teen Titans): **_Trigon regresa para vengarse, pero esta vez no viene solo, sino acompañado por sus hermanos y hermanas, quienes buscan obtener el control del universo entero y destruir a su querida sobrina._

**Demonios Elementales (Avatar la leyenda de Aang): **_mientras la guerra con la nación del fuego continúa, Ozai libera a 4 terribles demonios para ayudarlo a ganar la guerra, demonios de los poderes de los 4 elementos, pero el señor del fuego se llevara una sorpresa desagradable._

_Espero verlos en cada uno de esos fics, ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no tienes que agradecérmelo y me alegra que no te molestara que no ponga a Harry/Ginny, pero como ya explique, alguien te gano en la pareja de Harry. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_por el momento es todo, gracias por dármelos de nuevo, ahora si tengo información tuya, en fin, la batalla con Eve termino y la paz ha regresado, pronto volveré con Amenaza Predacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si que fue corto, pero lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea tan poquito, en fin, la propia Eve lo dijo, ella es muy precavida y aunque parecía que tenía totalmente atrapado a Drago, sabía que no sería eternamente, por eso tomo esa nueva forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_el fic llego a su fin, se que fue cortito, pero Amenaza Predacon será más largo, al menos, eso espero, ya que debe serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ah bueno, eso tiene más sentido, respecto a Amenaza Predacon ¿recuerdas que dije que haría un fic donde Mesogog sus secuaces fueran los villanos? Pues es ese, te daré un breve resumen, además del de arriba:_

_Mesogog desea el poder de las gemas de atributo, junto con sus generales (Zeltrax, Elsa, Cell, Golden Boy y Frigida) luchan con los peleadores, por si solas, las gemas entregan un gran poder al bakugan de su atributo, ya veras de que poder se trata, pero cuando se unen se revela el séptimo atributo, creado por Código Eve, quien controle ese atributo tiene en sus manos el principio y final del universo._

_Espero que te agrade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no hay problema, pero tendrás que esperar, ya que primero será Amenaza Predacon, para que así pueda darle algunos arreglos a Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegro que les haya gustado, para Anubias, si te da sueño, mejor no lo leas y asunto arreglado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el capítulo, así como el gran final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes, aunque si me extraño no verte durante mucho tiempo, pero tienes buenas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no lo he decidido, no se si usare OC en ese fic, pues serán demasiados personajes, con todo y los bonus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Raf-lyli, Suteichi-Kazami y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Terminex. **_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…con un nuevo fic…..**_


End file.
